Determination
by annabananaa
Summary: Haruno Sakura woke up in the morning tired and ready for another normal day but this was far from normal...Haruno Sakura...was a spy..May contain LimeDisclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
1. We Need You

**Hey guys! I decided to start a new fanfic. Gosh, this one was definatly hard to think of. But i managed. It would be great of you left a review. There might be some OOCness somewhere in the story, but i'll try and restrain as much as possible.**

**--------------------**

**Determination**

Chapter 1

We Need You

Haruno Sakura got out of her 2005 orange Nissan and locked the door. She casually took off her sun glasses and slipped them into her black purse. With a heavy sigh, she walked into Kanoha University and looked for room 1409. The university was quiet. All the students were already in class listening to the lectures of the teacher.

"Dammit. I'm late again." she mumbled as she picked up her pace. She walked up a flight of stairs and then turned to her right. Classroom 1409 was engraved in a brown piece of metal which was stuck to the door. Sakura pushed her pink hair behind her ear and pushed the door open. She peered inside and saw that her teacher had her back turned. She quickly ran to her seat and sat down beside one of her friends.

"Nice to see you are here Ms.Haruno." her teacher whipped around and eyed Sakura. Sakura mumbled something under her breath and slumped in her chair.

"Let's continue class shall we?" her teacher turned back around and continued writing difficult math sums on the board.

--------

"Pink hair, green eyes, 22 years of age, female..."

"WOAH! FEMALE! LET ME SEE!" Naruto shoved his partner over and stole the file from Ino's hands. She sighed and kept reading over his shoulder.

"Intelligent, 5"8, karate blackbelt..."

"OH MAN! She sounds _hott_!"

"Shut up you idiot." she rolled her eyes and continued reading. "Piano player, single, 2005 orange Nissan..."

"Do they like have everything about this chick?" Naruto turned around and faced Tsunade.

"Of course _we _do. Now can you guys complete your task?" she eyed them both curiously.

"Of course we can! You doubt us? We'll prove it to you." Ino smiled a big smile.

"Good. Now go." With that, she flicked her hand signaling for them to leave and they both scurried out of the dark room. Once the reached the main hall and the door to the dark room closed, Naruto started laughing.

"This is going to be too easy!"

"I wouldn't bet on that." Ino smirked as they both walked outside.

--------

"Stupid, friggin, class and the friggin teacher." Sakura mumbled as she walked out of the university. It was a chilly autumn day, but it was still sunny. She whipped out her sunglasses before getting into into Nissan. She started the ignition but it wouldn't start.

"Come on baby, come on." she whispered to her car as she turned the ignition again. The car wheezed and then died.

"GOD DAMMIT!" she got out the car and kicked the door. She started rubbing her arms as a cool breeze swept passed and then started walking home. Her cellphone was broken and it was gone for repair, so she couldn't call anyone. As she walked down the main street, cars whizzed passed and her cheeks were freezing. To stop the wind from whipping her face, she looked down and started walking faster. Suddenly she felt herself collide with someone in front of her. She lost balance and was about to fall when a hand grabbed hers. Her eyes were shut and when she opened them she saw a raven-haired man with onyx eyes.

"Sorry about that." he mumbled and then walked passed her.

She wanted to say thankyou but had no time because when she had turned around, he had already turned a corner. Whatever. She shivered and continued walking.

---------

"Are you ready?"

"Of course. Should we move?"

"Not yet, wait till my signal." Ino spoke into her walkie talkie and slid behind a building.

"Right." Naruto was hiding behind another building. "Are you sure she'll take this route?"

"As long as you messed her ride, i'm sure she'll come."

"You don't believe I did? GEE, THANKS!"

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!" she sighed. She then gasped. "Here she comes. Get ready."

Naruto pulled his black hood over his head and put on his black sunglasses. Ino did the same.

---------

Sakura shivered one last time before turning the corner into an alley way. Once she was between two buildings, her muscles loosened up. There was barely any wind because the tall buildings shielded it. She sighed in relief and started to walk faster. The sooner she got home, the better.

Suddenly, she felt someone elbow her back. She immediatly fell to the ground.

"Is she down?" Ino was cautiously walking towards Naruto who had knocked her out.

"That was easy." Naruto chuckled and kicked Sakura to see if she was conscious. She lay still. "Well, let's take her in."

Ino looked around to see if anyone had seen the deed while Naruto stooped low to pick her up. Suddenly, Sakura's arm swung towards Naruto's face and, because he was off-guard, he got hit and sat down in pain, his nose bleeding. Sakura quickly rose and got in her karate stance. Ino ran towards her and started a punch but instead she kicked Sakura in the shin. Sakura grabbed Ino's arms and swung her to the left, throwing her to some garbage cans. Though she was in pain, Sakura tried to limp quickly out of the alley but Naruto jumped on top of her. There was only one thing Sakura could do. Scream. She screamed as loud as she could until she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Her scream got quieter, and quieter until she could feel her eyes shut and everything turned to darkness.

Ino sighed and removed the tranquilizer from Sakura's neck.

"She's a loud mouth."

"I like her." Naruto boomed as he lifted her up.

"Shut up. Let's go." Ino pulled one of Sakura's arms over her shoulder, while Naruto got the other, and walked her out to their black car. She got inside with Sakura, who was fast asleep, and stretched out her arms. They were paining a bit from the throw.

"Go." Naruto instructed the driver as he started the ignition and travelled down the road. Once they had started, Naruto pulled off his hood and drips of sweat started falling from his forehead. He brushed his hand through his blonde hair and sighed. He took off his sunglasses and glanced towards Ino. She was combing her long blonde hair with her fingers, still with the sunglasses on. As he was about to lean back into his seat, a small LCD screen, hanging from the top of the car, turned on.

"Well done. I knew you both could complete the task. I want you to tell all the details. I have to fly to America today to complete something of my own. I'll come and see you three as soon as i'm finished."

The screen turned off. Naruto's eyes shifted from the screen to the driver who still seemed to be paying close attention on the road. Then they shifted on Sakura. She looked very peaceful sleeping, but there was a lot of hair covering her face. He brought his hand close to her face and pushed it behind her ear.

Ino, who was looking out her side of the window, suddenly spoke to Naruto as if she had seen him push her hair back. "Trying to get a better view, idiot?"

"Shut up Ino."

"Don't worry dobe, you'll get a girlfriend soon. Maybe even that chick you like, what's her name, again?" she smirked and turned to him.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T LIKE HER AND HER NAME IS HINATA!" he angrily shouted.

"Oh, you don't like her and yet, you still seem to remember her name even though she's on the other side? Haha, if Tsunade ever figured this out.."

"SHUT UP!" He flailed his arm towards her and she quickly smacked it away. Then she started laughing as Naruto slumped lower into his seat. He mumbled, sneered and then turned his head towards the window.

--------------------

Sakura awoke on something very soft. She opened her eyes and saw she was in a completely white room with only one white bed. She immediatly sat up and looked around. There was nothing to see but white so she just started looking at her shoes. Suddenly, the door opened and in came a blonde-haired boy, and a blonder-haired girl. She stood up and glared at them.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded.

"Relax, Sakura. You have to come with us." Ino instructed.

"Ew, what an ugly room. They definatly need to redecorate." Naruto was looking around the white room.

"How do you know my name? I'm not going with you!" she shouted in confusion.

"I suggest you come with us, before we have to kill you. We can kill you, in an instant." Naruto was now staring right at her.

Her eyes widened and she quickly got up. Naruto and Ino led the way.

"We can kill you in an instant? What the hell, Naruto?" Ino whispered in Naruto's ear.

He shrugged. "It worked didn't it?" He glanced behind him and noticed Sakura was intently looking around at her surroundings.

The hall she was walking through seemed pretty busy. People were walking in and out of their offices and most were on the phone. She could hear them say things like, "GO! HIT! Nice." She was too bewildered to take much notice to where she was going. Everyone was so into their work, that they didn't even notice Sakura. Were they blind? Could they not see that these strange people were going to murder her if she didn't listen? Why wouldn't they save her? The boy and girl led her to a room with a table and three chairs. Two chairs were infront of the one chair and the lights were dimmed. It was like some dramatic questioning was about to happen. Like in the movies. The boy and girl both sat on the two chairs infront of the one chair. Sakura sat down opposite of them.

"Now..." Ino began. "Firstly, I would like to say, my name is Ino. This is Naruto."

Sakura nodded her head.

"Secondly, we aren't going to kill you. Don't worry."

A huge sigh of relief came to Sakura, but how could she trust them? Suddenly, each of them took out a badge.

"We are from the MATP." Ino's face looked dead serious.

"The Martial Arts Tactic Program. We base most of our skills in the martial arts. Karate, Tae Kwon Do...the list can go on and on." the blonde-haired boy spoke.

"That doesn't mean, however, that we can't use objects." Ino's eyes quickly shifted behind Sakura and then back to her. Sakura slowly turned back and saw three guns hanging on the wall.

"What does this have to do with me?" Sakura asked.

"We need you. Our team members have been running low, due to the many deaths from the Other Side." Naruto said cooly.

"The Other Side?" Sakura asked.

"NTP. Ninja Tactic Program. You should find it obvious that they use the skills of a ninja." Ino spoke.

"Why are they enemy to you?" Sakura was getting interested in the whole concept.

"Our goal, is to save people. They use their power to rob banks, steal and most importantly kill. Anyone who will get in their way, they will die. They have weaknesses, we just don't know what they are yet." Naruto felt uneasy as he said the last sentence.

"We have gotten a reliable source, however, to tell us that the NTP has one person who controls the whole "gang". This is similar to us. We look to Tsunade. If she was to die, our "company" would fail and we wouldn't be able to continue. We must keep her safe at all costs. Like how NTP, must keep their person safe. We do not know who their "leader" is, and they do not know ours. By getting Tsunade to do menial tasks, like capturing new recruits.." Ino smirked at Sakura. "..she will get NTP to believe that she is just a member of MATP, not a leader."

"That doesn't mean, though, that they won't try and kill her. We kill them, and they kill us. Tsunade, however, is strong and usually doesn't get in such difficult situations."

"Right now," Ino interuppted Naruto. "our main goal is to find the leader, and defeat them. Which is where we turn to you. All the NTP members, know exactly what each of us look like so we decided that we will choose one person, not a member of MATP, to defend us and, because the NTP will have no idea what they will look like, it might be easier for them to successfully kill the leader. We have developed a new technique which we only try on the person we choose."

"Why me?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"We know everything about you Haruno Sakura. We know where you live, eat, sleep, study etc. We think, you have a lot of potential." Ino said calmly.

"Tsunade even said that you could be better than us." Naruto crossed his arms and snickered, leaning back into his chair.

"Yes. Which is why, we need you. If you don't help us, the whole of Japan could be in serious trouble. NTP is still getting bigger and soon they will take over most areas causing our world income to become very low. You see, if you don't help us, you aren't helping yourself."

"I'm not that good."

"You," Naruto stood up pointing a finger at Sakura. "are the first person I know, who has actually withstood my elbow-to-the-back technique." His eyes were fiery and then he sat back down.

"With some training...you will be good." Ino smiled slightly and then it went away. "Will you help us?"

"Is this some kind of joke? You want me to save this country by going out and killing some random person, who must be a billion times stronger than me? Are you insane?"

"If you don't help us.." Naruto's eyes became soft and then he sighed.

Sakura noticed his eyes and realized that this was all up to her. She woke up in the morning tired and ready for another normal day but this was far from normal. If she didn't agree, she would be burdened for the rest of her life and if something bad would happen to Japan, it would be all her fault. She sighed deeply and looked up at Ino.

"I'll do it."

Ino smiled and held out her hand for Sakura to shake. "Welcome to the squad, Haruno."

**----------------**

**Hehe, did you like it? I promise it'll get more interesting after. It's just the beginning and all. Gosh, it was complicated to write. All questions will be answered soon. I hope. Leave a review?**

**Luv Anna**

**P.S- 9 pages. So short. Haha, it will get longer...I swear.**


	2. Training

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. (I forgot to write this on my first chapter. Stupid Me)**

**Okay guys. I guess, a few questions will be answered in this chapter! I hope you like it. Heh. Now go! **

**Oi! Thankyou to my beautifull BETA! I lurve you Hitomi! Check her fic out at **xxanime-fighterxx.

**---------------------------------**

Chapter 2

Training

"You're doing it all wrong Sakura. Its step, kick, punch, kick, step, and swivel."

"This isn't a dance Naruto!" Sakura huffed as she tried the combination again. Naruto rolled his eyes and showed her again. She couldn't seem to master that certain technique.

It had been a week since she had accepted becoming a part of the MATP. Training had been extremely tough for her, especially because she had to start the mission soon. In order to do this, she had to quit her job as a photographer at the Tokyo Daily so she would have time to finish university. It was okay, however, because her pay as an MATP member was quite reasonable. Today she was learning the harder techniques of karate. It shouldn't have been that hard, because she finished her black belt just a few years ago, but she still couldn't seem to get the combinations perfect. She hadn't been practicing, even though she should have, but she never had the time anymore!

"I GIVE UP!" Naruto hopelessly went to the wall and slumped to the floor.

"Shut up and get over here. I will get this." She got into her stance and continued practicing. She didn't even notice how badly she was sweating.

"Not bad Sakura. Your moves are getting stronger." A voice spoke from the door to the training area. Sakura got out of her stance and stood up straight; like a soldier.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Oh please, I've told you so many times to call me Tsunade." She rolled her eyes and walked into the room. Sakura had remembered the first time she had met the serious leader. She was nothing Sakura had expected.

**Flashback**

_"Come in Sakura." _

_Sakura cautiously approached the leader named Tsunade. She expected her to look old and fragile but she didn't look THAT old and she had really big boobs. That was the first thing that stood out to her. How could someone's breasts get THAT huge? She shook it off and, still scared, sat down on the chair in front of her. _

_"I'm glad you accepted. With training, you will be good. I can tell already."_

_"Yes, thank-"_

_"Shh." She put a finger to her lips. "You must feel scared. Do not worry. I'm sure you can help us." Tsunade smiled. "Did Naruto and Ino explain everything?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good. Now go. I'll talk to you later." She then raised her arm and flicked her hand to tell Sakura to leave. Sakura quickly exited._

**End of Flashback**

"You have trained all day. I can tell." Tsunade smiled and then turned to Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto! You both may go home now."

"FINALLY!" Naruto grinned and ran to his locker to grab his stuff. "I'll see you later Sakura!"

With that, he dashed out the door and all that could be heard was his footsteps fading.

"Sakura, tomorrow, you will learn how to handle a gun. Try and come early, please." Tsunade flicked her hand, and left the room.

Sakura sighed and went over to her things. She picked them up and walked home.

--------------

RING! RING!

"Hello?"

"SAKURA! Get up you fool! You're going to be late!"

Sakura shot out of bed.

"But Naruto, I _am_ awake! In fact, I'm just heading out the door. Bye!"

Okay so lying wasn't exactly the best thing to do, but what else could she say?

Sakura dashed out of bed and ran into her bathroom. She lived alone in an apartment. It was small, but it was cozy.

"Shit. Shit. I'm always late." Sakura was putting on her shoes as she was mumbling this. She grabbed her house key and wallet and ran outside to lock the door. As she was fiddling with the lock, her wallet fell out of her hand. Someone then slowly tapped her shoulder.

"You dropped this."

Sakura turned to see the same onyx eyed man, who she had met while she was walking home, holding her wallet. He picked it up and was giving it back to her.

"Oh. Hah. Silly me. Hey. Aren't you from yesterday?" She smiled as she took hold of her possession.

"Oh yeah. You." he nodded his head and then locked his own door. His apartment was right next to hers.

"Oh, you moved in here?"

"Yeah. Two days ago." He muttered.

"Oh. Enjoy your stay. My name is Sakura." she smiled and held out her hand.

He turned to her and shook hers. "I'm Sasuke." He didn't smile. He just shook her hand, staring deep into her eyes.

"SHIT!" She then remembered why she had left the comfort of her bed in the first place. "We should talk some other time. I'll see you later!" With that she ran as she left the raven-haired boy standing at his door.

---------------

"I'm so sorry Nar-" she apologized as she walked through the door of the training room.

"I'm not Naruto. If you ever compare me to the little freak again, I might have to kill you."

Sakura stopped and saw a man with long hair and white eyes.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji. I'm your weapon instructor."

"How old are you?" Sakura asked. He looked to be Sakura's age.

"Does it matter?" He raised an eyebrow, "This is how you hold a gun."

Sakura sighed and grabbed a gun from the case of guns which was located to the left of her. She got in stance, and held it the way he was.

"Good. That's about all I need to teach you. Now for some training. Follow me."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and sighed.

Neji led Sakura to a room which Sakura had never been in. He told her to go inside first. Once she entered, he shut the door and locked her in.

"Hey! What the hell!"

Suddenly a voice boomed loudly inside the room.

"Welcome to the training dome. Here, you will practice your skills. When I say go, you will use everything you know so far and try and defeat anything that comes in your path. Oh yeah! Try to not use the gun, as much as possible." Neji was speaking from some sort of microphone.

"What is this?" She shouted.

"Ready? Set? GO!"

"What?" She sounded stunned.

She heard a click and the microphone turned off.

"What the hell…" she mumbled. She looked around the dome at her surroundings. It looked like some sort of forest. There were trees, and it was really humid. There were many flowers and the ground made her feel like she was actually standing on fresh earth. Suddenly, she saw something move behind a bush located right in front of her. She got into stance and waited till it approached her. Suddenly she felt something heavy pounce on her back and she immediately fell to the floor. As soon as she fell, the heavy object got off of her and dashed into a nearby bush.

The microphone clicked back on.

"Rule one, fool. Never wait for the enemy to come to you. Go to the enemy." Neji scolded as Sakura lay on the floor in pain. "Get up, you idiot. It's just a little blood."

_Just a little blood? _

Sakura felt her whole back gushing with pain and blood. She slowly got up and got into her stance. This time she knew it would hit behind her, like last time. Again, she saw the bush shake. She turned around and ran to the area behind her, ready to hit. Again, she felt a sharp pain at her back and she screamed as she fell to the floor.

"Rule two; an enemy will never use the same tactic twice. I thought you'd be smarter than that. Get up!" Neji screamed through the microphone.

Sakura gasped in pain and again slowly rose. She didn't even know what was attacking her. Again, she heard a ruffle near her. She glanced around and then quickly jumped up on a nearby branch and swung her legs a few times till she found herself sitting on the branch. She climbed the tree as high as she could and looked down to where she was attacked. She stood perfectly still and waited for the attacker to come out of hiding. Even though she was in pain, she stayed where she was, silent and motionless.

After a few minutes, a medium sized, robotic lion stepped out behind the bush. It looked around and then, seeing no one, it stretched out its metal paws.

_What the fuck is that? A metal lion? That's insane._

Sakura had to admit that they had designed the lion well. It did exactly what a regular lion would. There was no time, however, to analyze this piece of work. Sakura slowly crawled to the far end of the branch she was sitting on.

Then, just as the lion looked up to where she was, she jumped right on top of the lion's metal head. She made sure she added extra weight to her heels so, when she landed, the force would be greater. Yes, her heels hurt, A LOT but the lion took way more damage and as soon as she hit it, it collapsed on the floor.

Then, she quickly grabbed her gun which was stuffed behind her belt and shot it right at the left eye. The lion made some technical noises as the bullet had shot inside of it, then it went silent.

_"_Now you're thinking Haruno! Good Job!" Neji's voice boomed.

Sakura smiled triumphantly, until she felt something bash her head. She fell to the floor and had a quick blackout. She rose slowly and when her eyes adjusted, she saw something whiz a few millimeters passed her face. She backed up and turned to the object. It was an arrow. Quickly, she climbed back up the tree she was in before she jumped on the lion. She looked around for something, or someone, that was shooting arrows at her. Suddenly, she heard some robotic noises from the trunk of the tree she was on. She turned to see a small, shiny, metal tube sticking out of the trunk. As she was about to get closer to examine it, she heard the noise of something about to eject. This must have been what was ejecting the arrows! She quickly jumped down to the floor and looked up at the metal tube. Good thing she got away, because just as she looked up, something whizzed out of the tube and hit a nearby tree. Another arrow.

"Don't just stand there! DO SOMETHING!" Neji yelled.

Suddenly two arrows were coming straight at her. She ducked and started to crawl on the floor. In pain from the lion, she tried to slither her way to a safe place. It hurt too much so she just lay there. She looked to her left and tried to spot the metal tube. The arrows shooting seemed to cease.

At the far left of the dome, she saw it. She had to disable it, quickly before the shooting started again. The tube was too far to use the gun so she had to get up and run to it. Suddenly, the tube flashed red and began moving up, down, left and right.

_What the-_

Her thoughts were cut off because as soon as the tube was in aim of Sakura, it shot out an arrow. She quickly stood and jumped to her right. The arrow whizzed passed her. From the other side, another arrow came flying and then also one from the tree. Apparently, there were three tubes which she had to disable. She had no time to lose. She ran out into the open field and awaited the shooting to occur. She dodged the first one to her right and fell to the floor. Using her gun she managed to shoot the second arrow.

"Good aim." Neji muttered. "Oh, is this thing on?"

Sakura was too busy dodging the arrows to even notice Neji. She started to run to her left first. She noticed that the arrows didn't come out one after the other; instead the tubes paused for a second and then shot again. She swung her head quickly enough to miss an arrow coming to her head and ran faster. Though she was in pain, she had to accomplish this task. An arrow was coming behind her. With ease she turned to her side and let it fly passed her. That's when an arrow struck her leg; it was from the left tube. She belted out in anger, yanked at the arrow in her leg and continued running towards the left. Once she got close enough, she ran to the dome of the wall and stood right beside the metal tube. The metal tube was flexible, but it wasn't flexible enough to turn right at Sakura. The other tube, on the opposite side of the dome, was too far to spot where Sakura was and ceased in the shooting. The tube in the tree trunk had also ceased because it was located on the right side of the tree trunk and couldn't shoot the arrows backwards. Sakura looked around for something to disable the tube until she spotted an arrow, that had been shot at her while she was running, stuck to the wall at left. She quickly got hold of it and jammed it into the opening of the metal tube. It made some technical noises, and then shut down.

_One down, two to go_.

She smirked and ran towards the tube in the tree trunk. The rest was going to be easy. She started to climb the left side of the tree trunk. Since the tube was on the opposite side, it still couldn't shoot the arrows, backwards, to Sakura. The other tube attempted shooting at her, but had no luck because the arrows kept hitting the side of the tree she wasn't on.

Once she got to the top, she grabbed an arrow, which was stuck to the trunk, and did the same to the second tube. It also ceased in shooting arrows. There was only one tube left. She jumped off the tree and dashed to the last tube. As if it knew that it was the only tube left, the arrows started coming out faster.

She dived to the left as one came right for her. She had to get up quickly and dodge the next arrow. She quickly flicked a piece of dirt on her chin and as she jumped over one of the arrows. She started to run in a zigzagged motion towards the tube and because she was swiveling so much, the tube couldn't target Sakura well enough to shoot at her. Suddenly a sharp pain ached through Sakura's back. She instantly fell to the floor.

_I can't give up yet. Not while I'm this close. _

She slowly got up as an arrow flew passed; inches away from her. She limped, quickly, towards the tube and got beside it. Now, all she had to do was find an arrow. The pain through her back was slowing her down, but she wasn't going to give up. She searched around but saw that there were no arrows.

She could feel herself blacking out. She grunted out in pain and then grabbed her gun. She quickly ran in front of the tube and aimed at it. Without thinking twice, she shot. The bullet perfectly went into the hole of the tube and, after making some technical noises, the tube shut down. Sakura sighed in relief and sat against the wall of the dome. Sweating furiously, she inhaled and exhaled loudly. Her heart was beating wildly, from both running and fear, and her breath was short.

"Good job Sakura. Why are you sitting down? GET UP!"

Sakura tried to spot the speakers but couldn't. She slowly got up and started walking towards a nearby tree. As she walked, blood dripped from her leg.

_Stay strong Sakura. You haven't been training intensely for nothing._

Quickly, she ripped off her sleeve and wrapped it around her bloody leg wound. Feeling a bit relived that the piece of cloth would stop the bleeding slightly for her to finish this completely.

She waited for her next opponent. Her breath was still short and heavy, but she was feeling confident. She waited for something to happen, but nothing approached her. Suddenly, her back started to sting and she fell on her knees. She tried to shake back her tears and struggled to stand up again but only managed to fall back down. Why wasn't she moving? Why had she suddenly gone weak? She tried to get up but as soon as she did, she felt something hard hit her head and everything went black.

----------

When Sakura opened her eyes, she noticed that she wasn't in the dome anymore. As she opened her eyes, her vision was blurred and she saw two blurry objects hovering over her. She was lying down. By the voices, she could tell it was Neji and Tsunade.

"She was in there for 3 hours." Neji stated.

"Impressive. That hasn't happened for a while, not until..."

"LOOK! SHE'S AWAKE!"

_That must be Naruto._

Sakura groaned and tried to sit up.

"Don't strain yourself Sakura." Ino instructed as she rose from a chair and moved to her side.

"Wh-where am I?" Sakura asked as she lay back down.

"You're in the medical room." Ino smiled.

"On a medical bed." Naruto grinned hugely.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she sat down on the bed beside Sakura and smiled at her.

"You have done very well."

"I'm sorry I couldn't last long enough."

Naruto gasped as Tsunade started laughing.

"You were in there for 3 hours! That's one of our longest times."

"I kinda, err, gave up after the lion jumped on me." Naruto sweat dropped.

"What was the longest time?"

"Five hours."

Sakura sat up but pain ached through her and she immediately lay back down.

"Who?" She demanded.

"Haha. Your newest partner."

"Partner?"

"Yes, it's our newest tactic." Then she called out to the door. "Please, come in."

A tall young man stepped through the door and stood silently. Tsunade smiled as the man brushed his fingers through his hair cooly.

"I would like you to meet..." Tsunade started.

"Sasuke...?" Sakura finished for her, asking more than saying.

**--------------------**

**HAHA! And you thought he was evil! Nope! HEHEHE! Lol, I hope you liked reading this chapter. Gosh, I have to admit that it was pretty boring writing it up though. So...Lol...xD But I tried to make it descriptive! Please leave a comment. I'd love to see your reactions!**

**Luv Anna**

**P.S. 11 pages. Better than last time. But it doesn't beat 29.3 pages in my other fic. XD**


	3. Dance With Me

**Heyy! You excited to see what happens next? Lol. Yes yes, go on and read it. School has started so updates won't be as frequesnt. Keep checking in tho:) Enjoy the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sigh. It would be nice if I did. Better keep dreaming xD **

**P.S- I changed Sakura's height to 5"8..k i didn't notice how short she was! **

**---------------------------------------**

Chapter 3

Dance With Me

**Flashback**

_"Sasuke?" Sakura finished for her, asking more than saying._

_"Oh, you know eachother? Even better." Tsunade smiled. "Sasuke, this is Ino and this is Naruto." she pointed to the two agents sitting near Sakura. Sasuke glanced at the pair but his eyes quickly shot back to the pink-haired girl sitting in bed. He smirked lightly and then looked at Tsunade._

_"When's our first mission?" he asked._

_"You start next Friday. Let's let Sakura rest for a bit." she smiled at Sakura and then turned to Sasuke. "I expect you both to be here Friday afternoon. Don't be late."_

**End of Flashback**

"What's the answer Sakura?"

Sakura snapped out of her trance and jolted upright in her seat. Her math teacher, who noticed Sakura daydreaming, was asking her a question.

"I'm sorry. I don't know." Sakura mumbled.

"Better start paying a bit more attention Haruno. Anyone want to tell me the answer?"

Sakura wiggled in her seat. Today was the day she was going to start her main mission. She glanced at the clock. 5 minutes left. Nerves started to creep into her stomach. What if she got killed today? What if she killed the leader for good? She was excited and she wasn't at the same time. 3 minutes. Could the clock go any slower? Sakura rested her forehead on her desk and an image of Sasuke filled her mind.

_He isn't that bad. Kinda cute actually. No. What am I talking about? We're just partners._

Her thoughts got cut off as the bell rang. She quickly picked up her stuff and dashed out of the door of the classroom. Her orange Nissan was still out for repair.

"Stupid Naruto." she mumbled as she walked out of the university. She quickly dashed to the bus stop and waited for the next bus to come.

--------------------------------

"Late Haruno." Sasuke muttered as Sakura entered the main office which was surprisingly very bright that afternoon.

"Sorry."

She sat down on the chair beside her partner and awaited the arrival of her leader. A few seconds later, Tsunade opened the door and casually walked to her desk. She sat in her big blue chair and smiled at Sasuke and Sakura.

"What's our task?" asked an impatient Sasuke.

"Yes, we better get to the point." the smile wiped off her face. "We have recieved information from a reliable source that the NTP is going to be having a party tomorrow night."

"For what?" Sakura asked, glancing a look at Sasuke.

"The party is being held for their new recruits. Probably a welcoming party." she shrugged and then rested her hand on her desk. "We want you two to attend the party as special guests. We will be changing your appearance a bit. Just get as much information as you can. Understand?"

"Yes, when does the party start?" Sasuke asked.

"About sevenish. I want you to arrive at about 9. If you go early, it might make people suspicious as to who you are. If you go later, no one will pay much attention. I've chosen out names for you incase someone asks you. Sakura, you will be Suki. Sasuke will be Ray. They won't ask for your last names. Also, you two will be going as a couple. The better you act it out, the better are your chances in NTP not knowing you are against them. Got it?"

"I understand." Sakura nodded her head and looked at Sasuke. He smirked at her and then looked back at Tsunade.

"Got it." he responded to her question.

"Good. Now go and try not to get into too much trouble." Tsunade raised her hand and flicked them off. Once they both exited she grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Ino. This is Tsunade."

"Yes?"

"I need you to follow Sasuke and Sakura on their mission tomorrow to make sure they don't get into much trouble."

"Sure thing. I'll tell Naruto and we'll be there soon for you to explain the details to us."

"Perfect. See you in a few minutes."

----------------------------------

It was Saturday evening and Sakura was getting ready for her first mission. This wasn't like any other mission, however, it was _the _mission. The mission that would decide everything. She combed her dark black hair as she stared at her light purple gown. As the appearance change, Tsunade told her to spray her hair with black hairspray. Sakura didn't really like the look but if it would keep her safe, she didn't mind. Quickly, she slipped her shoes on and grabbed her small black purse, which contained a small hand gun. Then, she locked her door and knocked lightly on her neighbor's door. Having her partner as a neighbor, was very convenient. Sasuke opened the door and slipped outside, locking his own door. He wore a back suit without the tie. This way, he looked less formal, but was formal enough for the party. She glanced at his eyes and noticed that his onyx eyes had now become purple. Contacts. He looked at her and then slipped on a pair of big black sunglasses.

"We'll go in my car." Sasuke stated as they walked out of the apartment.

"Okay." she whispered as cool air whipped her face. She rubbed her arms furiously as she got into Sasuke's black Mazda. "Nice car." she murmured.

"Hn." Sasuke started the ignition and drove to the party place which Tsunade had given them.

Sasuke drove to a huge mansion. All lights were on and music seemed to be blasting. People were walking in and out of the mansion, talking, laughing and even joking around. The NTP seemed exactly like everyone else. This was not as Sakura had expected it to be. She stared at her enemies and wondered how they could ever actually be bad. They seemed so..._normal._ Sasuke sighed and got out of his car. He waited till Sakura got out and then held her hand. Sakura's eyes shifted to Sasuke who was contently looking at the mansion.

_Oh, right. We're supposed to be a couple._

Sakura shook off her nerves and headed for the mansion holding Sasuke's hand. His hand felt soft and warm. She smiled at his touch and then quickly shook it off. Inside was the main hall. There were two silver chandeliers hanging from the high cieling and people were drinking and talking contently with one another. The dance room seemed to be the room next door. Sasuke pulled on Sakura's hand and led her to the food table. Two people seemed to be having an interesting conversation with one another. Sakura pretended to be grabbing some appetizers as she tried to eavesdrop.

"Tenten, what do you think the leader is going to do next?"

"I don't really know. He seems to be in a pretty tight situation, Hinata. Then again, what he is doing is smart."

"I agree. By doing w-what he is, all i-information will be ours. Then we can attack."

Sakura's eyes widened as the stuttering girl finished her sentence.

_Attack?_

Quickly, Sakura swung around and bumped into Hinata on purpose.

"Oh, i'm so sorry." she apoligized quickly and smiled at a blue haired girl with pure white eyes.

"I-it's okay." she stuttered.

"Hello. My name is Suki." she smiled as she said her fake name and held out her hand. The blue haired girl shook it and then smiled at Sakura.

"My name is Hinata a-and this is Tenten." Hinata spoke as she pointed to the person beside her.

"Who is that?" Tenten said smiling, pointing to Sasuke who was walking to Sakura.

"Oh. This is Ray, my boyfriend." Sakura eyed Sasuke carefully and then grabbed his hand. He nodded at them. Tenten seemed to be staring quite intently at the pair.

_Does she know already? Are we that bad at lieing?_

Sakura's mind was filling up with questions but Tenten soon smiled and then turned to Sasuke.

"So, Ray. Why are you here?" she asked politely.

"We've been invited." He casually answered letting go of Sakura's hand. "How is the leader?"

Sakura eyed him and then smiled at Hinata. She smiled back.

"He's fine. He's been pretty busy." Tenten eyed Sasuke carefully and then turned to the dance floor. "Have you guys been in there yet?"

"No." Sakura said as she turned to look at the dance floor aswell.

"T-then let's go!" Hinata shouted as she led the pair into the dance floor. Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and casually walked into the dance hall. Sakura went and sat on a table located near the exit of the hall. Sasuke sat beside her and watched Tenten and Hinata dash to the dancefloor.

"Got any info?" Sakura spoke to her partner as she waved to Hinata who waved to her. She spoke because the noise was already too loud for anyone to even hear them.

"Nothing. Did you?" Sasuke answered back.

"Apparently, the leader is going to do something which will get all the information they need to attack."

"Hn." he replied as he stared out to the dancefloor. A few minutes later he looked at Sakura. "Dance with me." he stated.

"What?" Sakura turned to him and their eyes met.

"I have a plan. I need you to dance with me." He smirked as he said the last sentence.

"Well, you _are_ my boyfriend, aren't you?" she smirked at him and stood up.

Sasuke pulled his fingers through his hair and smirked. He then grabbed Sakura's hand and led her to the dance floor. Sakura started dancing as Sasuke danced with her. Together, they slowly danced towards Tenten and Hinata.

"Hey guys!" Sakura smiled when she saw them.

"Suki! Ray! Hey!" Tenten shouted over the noise.

"Did you hear about the huge plan that the leader is doing right now?" Sasuke shouted to Hinata.

"Ya! Isn't it brilliant?" she yelled back.

"Yes! I wish I heard it a bit clearly though!" he replied.

"WHAT?" Tenten shouted.

"I SAID I WISH I HEARD IT A BIT CLEARLY." Sasuke shouted.

"Ray! Suki! Let's go outside! We'll talk there!" Tenten and Hinata exited out the back door to the backyard. Sasuke and Sakura followed. Once they got outside, they noticed that Tenten and Hinata weren't anywhere to be found.

"Tenten? Hinata?" Sakura called out rubbing her arms. The garden had a bench and an empty swimming pool in the middle. Sasuke walked out on the stone flooring and tried to find the two girls. Suddenly, someone grabbed Sakura's neck and pushed her against the mansion wall.

"You think we're all idiot's don't you?" Tenten shouted as she tightened her grip on Sakura's neck.

Sasuke whipped around and took out his pocket knife. He slashed at Tenten's arm. She loosened her grip and clutched her arm in pain. Sakura dropped to the floor, but quickly got up and got into her stance. Hinata ran up to Sasuke and started throwing punches and kicks. Sasuke dodged them easily and quickly punched Hinata in the stomach. Hinata instantly fell down into unconciousness. Tenten grimaced and pulled out a scroll from her white dress. She yelled out some sort of spell and threw the scroll out infront of her. Pulling out a small pocket knife from her white purse, she threw the knife to the scroll which, when it touched it, it turned into a quick puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared, Sakura noticed that the small knife now had multiple duplicates. Her eyes widened as the knives came flying towards her and Sasuke. Sasuke quickly jumped to Sakura's side and grabbed her waist. Still grasping his partner, he jumped to a nearby tree branch letting the knives whiz passed.

Blood was quickly creeping out of Tenten's arm and she kneeled to try and force the pain away. Sasuke grinned as Sakura stared down at the unconcious Hinata. She then heard some rustling noises and a desperate gasp. She quickly turned around to see Sasuke pinned up against the trunk of the tree with a tall man. His hands were around Sasuke's neck. Getting up on the branch, she got into her stance.

"If you get any closer, i'll kill him." the man instructed.

Sakura quickly saw something shine near the man's hand. It was too dark to see, but Sakura knew he was holding something sharp against Sasuke's neck. She froze and, even though she was scared, she kept her face from showing it.

"Give me your name." he commanded.

"Suki Yurana." she slowly muttered. She gave the last name of one of her friends' from her university.

"Well, Suki Yurana, i'm sure you're going to enjoy watching me kill your partner."

"Don't touch him!" Sakura gasped as the man tightened his grip on Sasuke. Sasuke made a choking noise and tried to loosen the man's grip.

"KYAAAaaaaaa!" Sakura looked up to the branch above her to see the familiar blond haired boy jump towards the man. The man loosened his grip and quickly jumped off to another nearby branch. Sasuke toppled to the side but before he could fall, Sakura grabbed him and hoisted him up to a standing position against the trunk of the tree.

"We meet again, Kakashi." Naruto smiled as he looked at the tall man with grey hair.

"Naruto."

Now that the moon was hitting him with it's reflection, Sakura noticed that this certain ninja wore a mask. She looked to Sasuke who was breathing heavily to catch his breath.

"You're going to be fine." Sakura whispered as she wiped some sweat off his brow. He glanced at her, smirked, and then started coughing. She turned behind her and saw that Naruto's partner, Ino, was fighting off Tenten, who still seemed to be in pain.

"You guys think you can just barge into our party and get some information?" Tenten yelled between punches. "WELL YOU'RE WRONG! NOW I SEE WHY WE HATE YOU!"

Ino was too busy dodging her punches to reply.

_I can't just keep defending._

Stepping back a bit, Tenten threw a punch long enough for Ino to grab it. She grabbed her arm and using the most pressure she could, twisted it. A small crack was heard as Tenten screamed in pain. Ino stepped back watching Tenten fall to the ground with tears streaming down her face. Ino grabbed her gun and pointed it towards Tenten's head. Tenten looked up at Ino and scowled as she tried to hold back her vast amount of tears. Ino's finger reached to the gun's trigger as she stared deep into her opponent's eyes.

"Goodbye." Ino stated calmly.

Before she could shoot, a fast object whizzed passed Tenten and carried her away. Naruto, who was watching his partner, looked back to the tree and saw that the tall man had disappeared.

"Damn." Naruto mumbled. He glanced at where Hinata was lieing and noticed that she had disappeared also.

Ino let her gun down and stared at the floor; her arms aching in pain. She let out a heavy sigh and then turned to her teammates in the tree they were standing on.

"Let's get out of here."

Sakura nodded as Sasuke turned and jumped out of the tree. He helped Sakura down and the four of them ran to Sasuke's Mazda.

"That was too close." Sakura muttered as she got into the car. Sasuke got in and immediatly turned the heater on. Once Ino and Naruto were inside, he started the ignition and drove out of the parking lott.

------------------------

Sakura left her apartment early the next day and after picking up a few files from the main MATP HQ she knocked on Sasuke's door. It was 8:30 am. He opened the door with his hair ruffled and his eyes red. Her eyes moved down and she noticed he was topless with a pair of blue boxers on.

"I'm sorry to wake you." she mumbled trying to hold back laughter at the sight of her partner.

He rolled his eyes and waited for her to continue talking.

"I went to HQ and got a few files about the people we "met" yesterday. Mind if I come inside?" she smiled and looked passed his shoulder to his apartment.

Sasuke glanced back and opened the door wide as a signal that it was alright for her to come in. She smiled and walked through the door. Sasuke mumbled something under his breath and walked over to his kitchen to make some coffee for the both of them. She smiled politely and slipped off her shoes while looking at his domain.

_Not bad._

Unlike her, he was surprisingly clean. His furniture was all coffee coloured and looked very organized on his dark brown wooden flooring. His curtains were white and were neatly to the sides of his windows. Also, Sakura noticed his 52" television.

_Oo. Nice TV._

The temptation to lie on his couch and turn on the TV was great, but she managed to keep control. Quickly, she made her way to the couch and spread out the papers within the file on his glass table. Sasuke came back carrying two cups of coffee. He comfortably sat on his couch beside Sakura and sipped his cup. She stared at him and smiled, feeling a little awkward about his attire. Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly got up, placing his cup on the table. He tried to shove his hands in his pockets but noticed he didn't have any pockets with these boxers. Sakura sweatdropped as Sasuke pretended to be sweeping his boxers of dust. Embarrassed, he quickly walked to a room near the kitchen and shut the door. Sakura giggled and looked down at her black pants.

_Cute. Very cute._

She grabbed her cup of coffee and comfortably grasped it, feeling the warmth. As she took a sip, Sasuke walked out of the room, wearing a muscle shirt and shorts. He had combed his hair. Sakura smile slightly as she looked him over, head to toe.

_Cute...and attractive._

He sighed and sat down beside her. Grasping his coffee cup, he glanced at the papers on his table.

"I went to the main database and started searching through it. I found brief profiles about only two of our opponents; Hinata and Tenten." Sakura picked up one of the papers. "Here is the main info on Hinata."

Sasuke read the 8 by 11 piece of paper as he sipped his coffee.

It read:

'**Name: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Age: **20

**Address: **30 Kuna Street. Tokyo, Japan

**Sex: **Female

**Hair Colour: **Dark indigo

**Eye Colour: **Light lavender with white pupils.

**Height: **5"5

**Marital Status: **Single

**School Status: **Second year university at Yuhai University studying doctoring.

**Extra: **Straight A student, polite, shy, kind, yoga, jazz class, violinist.

**Comments:**

_'Hinata is a very loyal student. I'm sure she will do extremely well in University. Though her friendship skills are lacking, she is bound to succeed in her future goals of becoming a neuro surgean. She is very much liked by the teachers at Kanoha High and we all hope for the best. We wish her luck and hope that all her dreams come true.' _'

"It's a good thing we gave fake names." Sakura smiled as she sipped her cup.

Sasuke's eyes shifted from Sakura to the next paper. He picked it up and read:

'**Name: **Tenten

**Age: **21

**Address: **84 Trinka Ave. Tokyo, Japan

**Sex: **Female

**Hair Colour: **Brown

**Eye Colour: **Brown

**Height:** 5"6

**Marital Status: **Single

**School Status: **Dropped out.

**Extra: **Archery master, tae kwon doe, yoga, pianist. **SUSPENSION x 3 _due to accessive fighting with the other students in high school. _**

**Comments: **NONE '

"Hmm." Sasuke brought his cup to his lips and got into deep thought. Sakura glanced over at him and leaned back into the sofa. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft hum of the heater.

"What do we do next?" Sakura asked him, opening her eyes slowly. "Tsunade said the rest of the mission is up to us. She just wants the leader dead. She doesn't care how it's done. She says that if she get's any information she'll tell us."

"Good." Sasuke murmured. His eyes shifted from the papers to Sakura and then back at the papers.

"What do we do about them?" Sakura asked as she noticed his eye movements.

Sasuke sighed and turned to Sakura. The smile on her face quickly washed away and she awaited intently on what he had to say next.

He paused for a bit before continuing.

"We have to kill them."

**-----------------------------**

**K guys all done. Hope you liked it:) Hah. I enjoyed writing this one xD...omgsh. Maybe, i should've beta'd this but my BETA hasn't been on lately and I wanted to post this up..FAST! Please don't totally kill me at the grammar mistakes..HEH! Anyways, story is starting to get a BIT more interesting. Hope you stay tuned. And leave a message :)! **

**Luv Anna**

**P.S 14 pages.**

**P.P.S- I might redo this chapter and make the people profiles longer O.O..heh.**


	4. Target T and H

**K you guys must be like, god finally Anna's updating. IM SORRY! haha But trust me. This chapter is worth the wait. :) Hope you like it. **

**Luv Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**-----------------------------------**

**Determination**

**Chapter 4**

**Target T and H**

"Y-you okay?" Hinata asked as her light brown haired partner sat up from her bed.

"Fuck." Tenten muttered. Her arm ached and when she glanced at it she noticed a white bandage was wrapped around the wound. "How long was I out for?" Tenten had collapsed into unconciousness right after Kakashi had taken her and Hinata to safety.

"A-a day..." Hinata's voice trailed as Kakashi walked into the room reading a book. Sitting on a chair beside Tenten's bed he continued reading, ignoring the pair.

Tenten sighed and got out of bed. She walked over to her light brown dresser and started fiddling with a water bottle which was half full. (or half empty, whatever.)From a sudden burst of anger, she picked up the bottle and threw it against the wall. Hinata gasped and hung her head in dismay. Kakashi continued reading.

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" Tenten screamed in anger. She sat on her bed and buried her hands in her face. Hinata moved beside her friend and patted her on the back trying to comfort her. "Why did we do this Hinata? Why did we accept?" Tenten asked, tears rolling down her face.

Hinata brought her hands to her lap and stared down at the marble floor. Silently, she shrugged her shoulders.

"They LIED to us. They told us that this side was better and now we can't even escape. I can't, I won't do this anymore." she whispered harshly. Grabbing the pillow on her bed, she pushed it up against her body and leaned back against her wall. Hinata looked up at Tenten, sad and weary. She knew Hinata felt the same way as she did.

After a few minutes of silence, Tenten glared at Hinata.

"Let's escape. We don't need to stay here. Come with me Hinata and-" she started.

"_Don't _even think about it." Kakashi's eyes were still in his book but he sounded stern and harsh. "You _know _the consequence, if they catch you, is death. Don't do it." he looked up and glared at Tenten who hiccupped from her tears and by Kakashi's sudden outburst. Then, as if nothing had occurred, he shifted his eyes back to his book and continued reading.

Tenten angrily huffed and started for the door. "Whatever. All our lives are wasted on this fucking work, anyways. Hinata! Let's go and get something to eat."

"Y-yes T-tenten." Hinata silently walked out of the room following her wounded friend.

--------------------------

Gai Sensei was standing in the front of the classroom teaching various MATP members the techniques of Tai Jutsu. Sakura was among the group of students and was watching intently on how to preform a certain kicking move from the overhead. The lights were off and Gai was rambling something about one of his favorite students. Sakura was too busy looking at the overhead to notice anything he was saying. She heard something about a boy named Lee but that was about all.

_Woah, this technique looks difficult._

Suddenly, Gai turned the overhead off and pulled in a television from next door. Sakura shielded her eyes as a student, near the light switch, turned the lights on.

"Okay, now that we've researched a bit about Tai Jutsu, we're gonna learn some combinations."

Once her eyes adjusted to the light, Sakura quickly glanced around the classroom. Everyone seemed to be paying close attention to Gai. Sakura would have listened too, but the boring babble of this teacher's talk was making her frustrated and she wanted to do something else. She scanned the room again, as if looking for something and then spotted Sasuke sitting on the opposite side of the room. As if he noticed her staring, he took his eyes off the sensai and turned to the pink haired girl who was watching him. Sakura automatically turned away.

_Okay. That was wierd._

Her eyes went back to the focus of Gai. Out of the corner of her eye, she could sense that Sasuke was staring at her. Turning slightly she saw him. He _was _staring. She turned back to sensai and started doodling on the notepad infront of her. She tried to focus on the teacher again but she couldn't seem to do it. She could feel Sasuke watching her and it was creeping her out!

"Now class, we will watch a short film on Tai Jutsu. Turn off the lights Ino." Gai pointed to the blond haired girl as she silently walked to the lights and switched them off. The chairs started sliding across the floor right infront of the television so everyone could get a better look. Sakura moved along with the others, but Sasuke stayed where he was. The film started and Sakura tried her best to focus on the techniques; she wanted to get them perfect. She couldn't, however, because she still had that creeped out feeling that someone was watching her. Turning quickly to her left, she saw Sasuke again. It was as if he hadn't moved from when he started staring. Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

Angrily staring at Sasuke she whispered, "What do you want?"

Sasuke smirked at her and then turned to the television. Sakura huffed out a huge breath of air and then turned also. Letting the wierd incident slide, she brought back her focus and went through every combination in her head.

-----------------

Tenten was walking back and forth, in her light blue room, talking into her cellphone. Hinata was hunched up on her bed staring at one of Tenten's worn out stuffed animals.

"Yes ofcourse we can sir. All three of us." she paused. "But-" Pause again. "Yes. Okay. Wait! How's the mission going?" Hinata looked up from where she was staring and looked intently at Tenten. Tenten's face curled up into a small smile. "Good. Okay. Bye." She hung up and sat on the bed beside Hinata.

"What does he w-want?" Hinata mumbled staring at her bare feet.

"We have to rob Jade Museum tonight." Tenten mumbled back.

"Oh." Hinata answered slowly.

There was a silent pause until Kakashi strolled through the door.

"Hey guys!" his eyebrows were upwards which meant that he must've been smiling.

Once he saw his two teammates all depressed looking, he sat on the bed with them and patted Tenten's back. "What do we have to do now?"

Tenten raised her head slowly and looked at Kakashi. Smiling slightly she answered, "A museum. We have to rob it."

"Which museum?"

"Jade Museum."

"What the fuck does he want jade for? How frustrating."

"The MATP members will be there. Won't they?"

"Probably. We have to be careful."

Tenten looked down at her bandaged arm. Tears started forming in her eyes and she looked up at Kakashi.

"I'm scared today." she muttered as she rested her head on Kakashi's chest.

He patted her head slowly and then looked up at the ceiling. "I'll protect you. I promise."

------------------

Tsunade strolled into the MATP training room and asked the instructor to locate Sakura and Sasuke and bring them to her. After a few minutes, a very sweaty Sakura and a cool-looking Sasuke walked up to her.

"Hey ma'am." Sakura smiled. She looked very out of breath. "What can we do for you?" Tsunade noticed Sakura quickly glance at Sasuke and then back to her.

"Follow me." she stated as she walked out the door. The pair followed casually as they walked to her main office. "To keep things short, we've gotten news of the NTP's next move. They are going to rob the Jade Museam tonight. We need you two to go and clear things up over there. I'm sure they won't send many people, but just incase, I will be sending Naruto and Ino as backup. Got it?" The three of them stopped infront of Tsunade's office.

"Cool." Sasuke mumbled shoving his hands in his pockets. Sakura smiled in agreement and then with the flick of Tsunade's hand, the pair was off.

"What time do you think they'll be there?" Sakura asked her partner as they walked back to the training area.

"No clue. The museum closes at 9 so they'll probably be there after." Sasuke replied. He then stopped and faced Sakura. She stopped also. "I have a plan."

Sakura smiled and listened intently to what he had to say.

------------------

**8:30 pm- Jade Museum**

Sasuke and Sakura casually strolled into the Jade Museum. Sasuke walked in first carrying a camera and wearing casual clothing. He also carried a silver suitcase. Sakura walked in a few minutes later. Her hair was dark magenta and was tied up into a tight bun. Wearing thin glasses, she looked professional as if she was an inspector of some sort. Seperately, they walked around the museum glancing at the artifacts to look as normal as possible. After a half an hour, a voice boomed from the speakers located in each room.

"All visitor's please exit the museum. We are now closing." it said.

Sakura quickly watched all visitor's happily exit the room she was in. Once it was clear, she lifted her collar and talked into a small microphone which was attached to it.

"Clear." she stated slowly. Slipping on an earphone, she heard Sasuke say the same thing. Grinning slightly, she casually walked out of the room and opened the door of a closet. A few minutes later, the door opened and Sasuke walked in also. Together, they waited until they heard absolute silence. Slowly creeping out of the closet, they noticed that all lights were closed and the museum was silent. Sakura stepped forward but got held back by Sasuke's arm.

"Wait." he whispered as he took out a spray from his suitcase. He sprayed the floor of the door and waited. A few seconds later, a thin red line appeared. Sakura sighed in relief as Sasuke smirked. She stepped over the line of red and waited till Sasuke sprayed the area infront of them and to the side. Once the spray cleared, many red lines became visible. The flew diagonally, sideways, crisscross etc.

"Crap." Sakura mumbled.

"We have to disable that." Sasuke stated pointing to a small black device which seemed to handle all of the security. Sakura grinned and slowly made her way to it by crawling above, under and through the lines of red. Finally, she made it to the device and took out a small kunai which was located in her bra. Sasuke rolled his eyes as she reached for it and then watched her stab at the device. After a few seconds of technical noises, the device turned off and all red lights disappeared.

Moving around the room, Sasuke tried to spot a small camera of some sort. Finding none, he silently placed his suitcase on the ground and opened it. Sakura went behind a pole and slipped off the orange dress she was wearing. She was wearing a tight black tanktop and short shorts underneath. Sasuke pulled out a small hand gun and slipped it into his pocket. Placing the camera into the suitcase he stood up and watched Sakura walk up to the suitcase also. She placed her clothes inside and then took off her glasses. Picking up another gun, she slipped it into her boot which was up to her knee and let her hair down. Sasuke noticed Sakura's magenta hair fly to her sides. He smirked lightly as he noticed her fine curves and body shape which could be properly seen because of her tight clothes. As she turned to face him, his smirk washed away and he gave her the nod of approval. She smiled at him and then picked up the, now closed, suitcase.

"Where do I put this?" Sakura asked, referring to the suitcase.

"Put it in the closet." Sasuke instructed.

Sakura threw it into the closet and walked back to her partner who had shoved his hands in his pockets and was looking around at the works of Jade.

"Let's go." she said as she entered the next room of the museum.

Sasuke quickly spotted a camera and threw a small blade at it. Quickly, it shut off.

"Good aim." Sakura mumbled. She was a bit envious of his strengths.

Sasuke smirked lightly. Hearing some footsteps, the pair dove behind a tall platform and listened carefully to the small talk of the people who were walking towards the room they were in.

"Listen up Tenten. We do this quick and we do this carefully. Then we get out of here. Capeesh?"

"Ya. Whatever." Tenten answered.

"Wh-what should we steal?" a muttering girl asked.

"It's the three of them again." Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"What luck." Sasuke said smirking. "I'll take care of Kakashi. You go for Tenten."

"What about Hinata?" Sakura asked calmly.

"We'll take care of her later. She's too easy."

"Sh." Kakashi said as the three of them entered the room that Sasuke and Sakura were in.

"What?" Tenten asked, looking at Kakashi's concerned face.

"Someone's here." he said looking around the room. "Be careful."

Hinata made a frightened noise and then backed up towards Kakashi.

Sasuke and Sakura had quieted down once Kakashi started speaking again, and were now moving around the room on their hands and knees staying behind the platforms. They had to make sure that the NTP members didn't spot them. Looking at Sasuke, he made a quick hand signal to Sakura telling her to wait until he attacked first. She understood and nodded her head slowly.

The NTP members got into their stance and waited. They all stood back to back, each person facing a different way. Suddenly, Hinata heard a small creak and flinched. Just when she did, a kunai went flying passed her head and Kakashi quickly grabbed it before it hit Tenten, who was standing behind Hinata. Tenten didn't move from her position and saw Sakura dash out from behind a platform. Tenten pulled out a scroll quickly and put it out infront of her. Before she could complete her attack, a punch flew from Sakura which made Tenten fly across the room. She landed on her wounded arm and yelped out in pain. Kakashi looked over to the side and saw his fallen partner. He grabbed the knife in his pocket and slashed at Sakura's left thigh. Sakura knelt down in pain and watched the blood oose out of her wound. Sasuke ran out and threw a kick at Kakashi who's focus was totally on his victim; Sakura. Offguard, he got hit but resumed stance. Tenten got up and pulled out a scroll, saying a few words, she sent knives out of the scroll which went flying towards Sakura. Sakura dodged them easily but couldn't attack because Tenten kept them coming. Hinata was backed up against the wall and was watching frighteningly at her two partners.

"Hinata! Run and get the things we need!" Kakashi yelled as he blocked an attack from Sasuke.

Hinata obeyed and started for the next room. As she was exiting, someone jumped out infront of her and pushed her against a wall.

"Nice to see you again, Hinata." Naruto spoke as he smirked at Hinata. His arms were tightly around her upper arms so she couldn't move.

"N-naruto..." Hinata blushed even though she was in deep pain.

"Nice of you to show up Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she kicked Tenten's upper thigh. Tenten flinched but threw a kick right back at her. Sakura fell down in pain but kicked her leg against the side of Tentens' body causing her to fall down aswell. Quickly, Sakura grabbed a kunai and threw it at Tenten's wounded arm. Tenten yelled out in pain and shut her eyes trying to force the pain out.

"She's offguard! Finish her off Sakura!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura. He threw a punch at Kakashi who lost balance and fell harshly to the floor. Grabbing the gun from her boot, Sakura took aim. She looked at Tenten's face and then glanced at Kakashi who was still blocking attacks from Sasuke. Now was her chance. She brought her finger to the trigger and looked at Tenten again. She put on an angry face and was about to shoot when she heard a yell from someone across the room. It was Hinata.

"PLEASE. DON'T HURT HER. PLEASE!" She didn't stutter. Naruto gave her a look of sympathy and stared deep into Hinata's eyes which were filling up with tears.

"Please, don't cry..." Naruto whispered to her, as he looked down at their shoes.

Sakura looked at Hinata and put her gun down. She sighed deeply and stared at Tenten. She couldn't do it. Killing, was too hard. Suddenly a shot was heard. Sakura jolted her eyes open and watched Tenten fall to the side with blood dripping from her left. Sakura glanced to the left and saw Sasuke gripping a gun which was pointed to where Tenten was kneeling. His face looked stern.

"NO!" Hinata yelled as tears rushed down her face. "Let me go!" she screamed as she tried to wiggle out of Naruto's grasp. Naruto stared in awe at Sasuke and let go of Hinata. She ran over to Tenten and checked her pulse. None.

Kakashi stood up and ran over to Tenten. His body hovered over her as he mumbled something to himself. Angrily, he got up and pulled out a long blade from under his black uniform. Sasuke got into stance as did Sakura and Naruto. He started breathing heavily in anger and threw the blade above Sasuke towards the cieling. Sasuke looked up at the cieling and a few seconds later a body dropped. It was Ino.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled as she rushed over to her side. Ino was bleeding rapidly at her stomach but she dodged it quick enough so the wound wasn't fatal.

Kakashi ran over to Tenten's side and picked her up in his arms.

"I could have killed your little friend up there." he yelled angrily at Sasuke. Sasuke shifted his weight from his left foot to his right foot. "Unlike you, however, I felt some sympathy. Next time, I won't hesitate."

Sakura noticed Kakashi's voice crack a bit. Letting them run out of the room, Kakashi's and Hinata's footsteps faded.

Sasuke sighed deeply and knelt on the ground. Sakura ran over to his side and knelt beside him. She rested a hand on his leg and sat with him in silence. He shut his eyes and mumbled to himself. Naruto ran over to Ino and picked her up.

"Too close idiot." he mumbled stupidly at his wounded friend. His eyes were tearing up. Seeing Hinata so hurt made him feel miserable.

"Shut up." Ino answered as she gripped her stomach.

"Let's go." Sasuke yelled at them as he stood up.

Sakura got up also as they all exited the empty museum.

----------------------

"I said i'd protect you!" Kakashi yelled as he stared at Tenten's body.

Hinata was crying deeply. Kakashi looked at Hinata and brought her into a tight hug. They were outside; a few minutes away from the museum.

"I'm so sorry Tenten. This is all my fault." he sighed and looked up at the pitch black sky.

Hinata shook her head in denial of their loss and started crying even harder. A tear rolled down the side of Kakashi's face as he shut his visible eye. Picking up Tenten for the last time, Kakashi held her close to him and stared at her panic-stricken eyes. He closed them slowly and sighed to himself. Hinata hicupped from crying and looked at Kakashi.

"I-it w-will b-be alright." she muttered. Kakashi looked at her and slowly smiled.

"Yes, it will Hinata. Tenten will always be with us. No matter what."

Hinata nodded her head and stood up. Kakashi stood with Tentens' body as they ran into the darkness, towards their headquarters.

**--------------------**

**Okay. That's the ending of that chapter. And for all you people who are wondering. NO Kakashi and Tenten weren't dating. Also, Kakashi is a bit older not like..way older. I hope you liked the chapter. Fun to write. Haha! Okay leave a review! I wanna see you guys..all..pissed like at me. NO IM KIDDING!**

**Luv Anna**

**P.S 11 pages.**


	5. Tell Me More

**Hey Guys! K well here's the fifth chapter. I was kinda disapointed cause there werent many comments this time:( I hope you guys review...:) Well Enjoy the chapter. I think it's the best one so far!**

**Luv Anna**

**----------------------------------------**

**Determination**

**Chapter 5**

**Tell Me More**

Sakura awoke to the blinding light of the sun hitting her eyes. Reaching over to her desk, she grabbed her cellphone and flipped it open. It read 8:45 am and also had an alert that she had gotten a text message. The text message read: _Hey Sakura, I have nothing planned out for you today so a break may be in order. Thankyou for your hard work so far. Enjoy your day. Tsunade._

Sakura smiled as she stretched out her stiff arms. Tsunade was right, she had worked extremely hard these last couple of days and with the killing of Tenten, she didn't mind taking a break. Just the thought of Tenten made Sakura upset. Maybe they shouldn't have killed her. Was it right? Did they have to? She shook off these questions as she got up to set the coffee machine.

_What should I do today? _She thought as she walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower. Quickly slipping off her pajamas, she stepped into the shower. As the hot water hit her skin she thought about the night before and retraced everything that happened. The look on Sasuke's face was so determined after he had shot Tenten on the side. She was so panic-stricken.

_I wonder if she had any family. _Sakura thought.

She shut her eyes at the thought and grabbed the soap.

------------

"That was great." she said to herself after stepping out of the bathroom. Her hair was still wet and she had only a yellow towel on. Sweeping her fingers through her hair she walked to the coffee machine and helped herself to a cup of coffee. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Sakura strolled to the door, carrying a mug in her hand, and checked through the door hole to see who was there. It was Sasuke and he seemed to be scratching his head as if he was lost, or nervous. Totally oblivious to the fact that she was in only a towel, Sakura opened the door.

Sasuke whipped around at the sound of the door opening and faced the pink haired lady. His eyes widened at the sight of her but kept his cool as he started talking.

"Morning." he smirked as he looked her up and down.

She sweatdropped suddenly and crookedly smiled at her partner.

"Morning to you too." she muttered. "What's up?"

"Do you have any cinnamon I can use?" he asked without showing any sign of awkwardness in his voice.

Sakura turned back towards her apartment and then whipped back around to him.

"Um. Come inside. Let me check."

Sakura left the door open as she travelled towards her kitchen. Sasuke stepped inside and removed his shoes. He was wearing his black muscle shirt and black jeans. Sakura's house was in pretty good shape. It was a bit messy, but it was still a pretty good looking apartment. If she cleaned up a bit, the apartment might have looked a bit better than his.

"Have a seat!" she yelled through the kitchen door. "I'm trying to find the cinnamon. Would you like some coffee?"

"Hn." Sasuke sat on her light purple sofa waited patiently for his partner to arrive.

She came back carrying 2 mugs and had an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I don't have any cinnamon. I must have used it all." she turned a deep red and sat beside him. She handed him his mug and then placed hers on her table. "I should probably go change. I'll be right back." Quickly, she stepped into her bedroom and closed the door.

Sasuke smirked. _You looked fine to me. _he thought as he took a sip of his coffee.

"So did you get a day off too?" Sakura called out from her bedroom.

"Yeah." he said cooly, smirking to himself.

She walked out of the bedroom wearing a light yellow tube top and pink capris. Sasuke looked at her and then smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he stated looking into his coffee mug. "Thanks for the coffee but I should probably head out."

"No wait! Wanna hang out together today? I have nothing better to do and I could use some company. What do you say?"

"Whatever." Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and Sakura sat beside him. Sasuke could have said no but when he thought about it, he had nothing better to do either. His stomach suddenly rumbled. He hadn't eaten anything all morning.

"Oh. You must be hungry! Let's go out to eat somewhere. My treat."

"Why would you waste your money on junk?" Sasuke back answered quickly.

"What?" Sakura asked a little startled that her offer had gotten rejected.

Sasuke smirked and faced her, "I bet you didn't know I could cook. Why do you think I needed the cinnamon?"

"You cook?" Sakura asked now grinning a bit as if amused.

"You don't believe me?" he asked grinning back.

Sakura shook her head slowly now laughing a bit. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and got up from the sofa. Shoving his hands in his pockets he walked out of the apartment. Sakura got up and walked after him afraid that she had upset him.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" she asked a bit worried.

"Follow me. I wanna show you something." he called back to her as he walked into his own apartment. Sakura was in her socks, but she quickly locked her door and followed him inside.

"What is it?" she asked a bit amused.

"Come here." he called from the kitchen. Sakura walked into the kitchen to see Sasuke picking out some stuff from the fridge. "Okay, what do you want to eat? What do you think of some spagetti? I mean, it's about lunch time already."

Sakura looked at her pink watch. It read 11:00. "Ya, that'd be great." she smiled at him, still in disbelief that he could cook.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" he asked after he placed some red tomatoes on his marble countertop. His face looked stern and he spoke with no emotion.

"Nope. I have to taste it to believe it." she smirked.

"Fine but you have to help. Start cutting the tomatoes into thin slices." he instructed as he brought out some dry spaghetti.

_Oh shit. _Sakura thought as Sasuke handed her a blade. Truth was that Sakura didn't really know how to cook. She usually just went out or ate in the cafeteria at MATP HQ or at her university. She could cook small things, but not anything from scratch. Even cutting a tomato was hard for her; it had to be sliced up for her in order for her to prepare the food.

Sakura smiled triumphantly and walked over to the countertop. Grabbing a cutting board, she placed the tomato on it and grabbed the blade. She started cutting from the edge of the tomato. Suddenly, her hand slipped and her blade bashed onto the cutting board. She tried again but the same thing happened. This time, a bit frustrated, she gave a bit more room on the tomato and pushed the blade into the red object. The tomato gushed out some red juice which went into Sakura's eye. Sakura let out a deep breath of anger as she wiped her eye. _Come on Sakura, you can do this. _Sakura picked up the blade and placed it on the tomato. Suddenly Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked smirking. "You haven't done this before have you?" One eyebrow was raised.

"N-no." she stated embarrassed. She could feel her cheeks reddening.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider. "Let me show you." He grabbed her hand and went around behind her. Using his free arm, he grabbed her other hand. Sakura still blushing, felt him lead her hands around the tomato. She could feel his breath behind her ear, blowing softly against her hair. Grinning, he showed her where to place the blade. "You put it like this." he whispered.

"Mmhmm." Sakura silently agreed as they, together, cut the tomato into thin slices. Once they finished, he let go of her and went to check on the spaghetti that was boiling.

"I think you've done enough Sakura. You can go and sit in the livingroom." Sasuke teased as he grinned at his partner.

"Fine." she pouted walking out of the kitchen. She sat down on the couch and stared at the pitch black television screen. Sasuke quickly walked in and handed her a long black remote control.

"Here." he mumbled before walking back into the kitchen.

Sakura turned the TV on and started flipping channels. Finally finding a channel to her liking, she placed the remote on the glass table infront of her and watched the TV; it was the news.

_**And in today's sports...**_

Sakura's attention went from the television to the kitchen when she heard the sound of pots and pans rattling. She rolled her eyes and went back to the TV. A little girl was on the screen.

_**"Did you see that daddy? Did you see that?" **_

Suddenly, Sasuke came out of the kitchen carrying two plates. After handing her a plate, he placed his on the table and went back into the kitchen to get water. Sakura looked into the plate and saw the spaghetti covered with tomato sauce and cheese. It smelled delicious. Sakura couldn't believe that her very own, quiet partner had actually made this dish. Once he came back, he sat on the couch beside Sakura and put the glasses of water on the table.

Sakura grabbed her fork and twirled some spaghetti onto it. She could tell Sasuke was watching intently, waiting for her reaction. She grinned as she put the food into her mouth. After a bit of chewing Sasuke asked her how it was and she smiled at him.

"It's delicious!" she stated after swallowing the small portion.

"I told you." he said as he picked up his fork.

Together they ate, speaking some small talk and watching the television screen.

"Sasuke.." Sakura said staring into his eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked a bit embarrassed by the look she was giving him.

"You...have something on your cheek." Giggling a bit, she picked up a small piece of tissue and wiped it against his cheek. It was a bit of spaghetti sauce.

"Aa." he mumbled, now turning red.

Sakura laughed and smiled at him. She wanted to tell him it was okay but he seemed to be too concentrated at the TV. She looked at what was on it and stopped eating her spaghetti. It was a picture of the Jade Museum.

_**Jade museum was broken into last night. Nothing was stolen, but by the puddles of blood on the floor, there must have been a pretty big fight. **_

Sasuke became absolutely silent. He placed his dish on the table and looked down at the floor. Sakura quickly turned the television off and went at his side.

"Let's go out for a bit. Let's go for a walk in the park." she tried her best to smile at him and then led him out of his apartment. He reluctantly followed and locked his door as Sakura went into her apartment to get her shoes.

--------------------------

"We're having great weather aren't we?" asked Sakura trying to lighten the mood of Sasuke. Sakura took a seat on the water fountain's ledge. She gestured to Sasuke to sit beside her by patting on the space beside her.

"Hn." he murmered as he sat beside her. Sakura now had her fingers in the water and was trickling it through her fingers.

"You're upset about the mission aren't you?" she asked, looking into the water now.

Silence.

"You did what you had to." she stated.

Sasuke sighed and looked into the water also.

"I say, you loosen up." she smirked and splashed a bit of water onto Sasuke's face.

He smirked and did the same to Sakura.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" she giggled and wet her fingers. Bringing her fingers near Sasuke's face, she flicked them as water droplets sprayed everywhere. Quickly, Sasuke grabbed her fingers and held them tightly in his hand so that she couldn't leave. He brought his wet fingers near her face and splashed her also.

"No fair!" she laughed as she tried to pull free of him. He continued splashing her till her whole face was wet and then let go. "You little bastard!" she joked as she wiped her face.

He smirked at her and then looked up into the clouds. "I shouldn't have pulled the trigger."

Sakura sighed and looked up at the clouds also. "It's okay." she shifted her hand to the left and lay it on top of Sasuke's. He sighed and pulled it away making his hand into a fist.

"No it's NOT." Angrily, he pushed his face into his hands and stayed there silently.

She sighed and patted his back thinking of something meaningful to say.

"You did it...for a good cause and that's all that matters."

He looked up at her as she smiled at him. Standing up, he shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking towards the exit of the park.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" she asked also standing up.

"I'm treating you to icecream. Let's go." he called out to her as he continued walking.

---------------------

"You really shouldn't have." Sakura said as she took a lick of her cookie dough icecream.

"Whatever." Sasuke took a Rolo cone and was now unwrapping it.

Sakura smiled and picked off a piece of dough before putting it into her mouth. She looked up and saw something blonde run into an alley way. "Hey, I think I saw something. Let's go check it out?"

"Sure."

Together, they walked to the alley and peered into it from behind a wall. They were surprised to see Naruto holding a flower.

"What the-" Sasuke started but got cut off by Sakura's finger pushing up against his lips.

"Shh." she whispered.

Naruto looked nervous. He puffed up his chest and quickly walked to a door which was across the street. Sasuke and Sakura kept their distance but watched Naruto intently to see what he was about to do.

Naruto rang the doorbell and waited until a girl with dark blue hair opened the door. She looked shocked at the sight of Naruto and turned a bright red which was visible even to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hinata?" Sasuke whispered as Sakura giggled.

Quickly, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her into the alley. The conversation was now clear.

"N-naruto? Wh-what do you want?" Hinata stuttered still in shock.

"Sh. Not too loud. I don't want anyone to see us together." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Too late." Sasuke whispered before getting an eye piercing stare from Sakura.

"Here." Naruto said handing the flower to Hinata. He blushed deeply and turned away when she accepted it out of his hands.

"Th-thankyou." she stuttered. She seemed extremely nervous and kept looking around to see if anyone had seen them. She didn't, however, spot Sakura and Sasuke.

"I'm so-sorry for your loss Hinata." Naruto seemed extremely nervous too.

Hinata stood quietly and nodded her head. Quickly, Naruto dove in for a quick peck on Hinatas' lips. Blushing dramatically, he grinned hugely and started rubbing the back of his head. Hinata gasped and then turned a deep reddish-purple colour.

"Hehe. Well I guess i'll see you later. Sorry for your loss again!" Turning around, he ran out of the alley way, going the opposite way of Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura caught a glimpse of Hinata's face before she got dragged away by her partner. Hinata was smiling.

---------------

"Sasuke relax." Sakura said as Sasuke angrily licked his cone of icecream.

"That little bastard is going against us!" he murmured.

"Oh come on. He's just in love. He's not going to do anything stupid." she paused. "I hope.."

"That bastard!"

"Hey! Wouldn't you do anything for the person you loved? Even if it meant that they were against you?" she now sounded stern. Sasuke turned and faced her and then quickly huffed out a deep breath of air.

"Whatever. He just better not do anything stupid. Sakura, what time is it?"

"Um. It's about 5:30. Wow. Time really flies." she smiled at him.

"We should head home.." he said, now staring at his Rolo cone.

"Alright." she took another lick of her icecream. "But let's finish our icecreams first."

They both sat and chatted to eachother for a half an hour and then started to walk home.

"Wow. You're pretty smart Sasuke." Sakura stated in awe.

"Whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You're good at most sports _and _get good grades? Wow."

"Hn."

"That's awesome. I wish I was as good as you were. Hah, i'm late and I-"

Sasuke pushed a finger to Sakura's lips and told her to shut up. He then started shifting his eyes as if something was around even though the road seemed deserted.

"What is it?" she asked as soon as he pulled his finger off her.

"Someone is following us." He said after a quick pause.

"Oh come on." Sakura rolled her eyes and grinned at Sasuke. He didn't grin back.

Sasuke turned and started inspecting the park. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone with grey hair dive into a nearby bush. It must have been Kakashi. Sasuke knew that they weren't prepared and knew that Kakashi would be smart enough to bring more than one person with him. Quicly grabbing Sakura's hand, he started running out of the park.

"Don't let them get away!" Sakura heard a man yell as they ran. Sasuke had been right.

"Faster Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as they reached the main road. They had a good lead, but didn't want to stop for anything. Sakura seemed to be slowing them down.

"I'm in HEELS, give me a break!" she yelled back as they got sight of their building which seemed to be a few kilometers away. The footsteps of the men seemed to be getting louder and they seemed to be catching up to the pair.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance and quickly shoved Sakura into a dark empty alleyway.

"Take them off! Take your heels off! Quickly!" Sasuke yelled to Sakura as he looked around for his opponents.

Sakura got down on one knee and started to take off her heels. She could hear the footsteps of the NTP members getting louder and she was struggling to get off her shoes. She knew that even if she did take off her heels, she still wouldn't be fast enough. Quickly, she got up and took off the light purple jacket she was wearing. She flipped it backwards, turning it into a white jacket, and put it back on again. Suddenly, she pushed Sasuke up against the wall of the alley. Sasuke's confused eyes, met Sakura's nervous one's. She bit her lip in awkwardness and then quickly pushed her lips onto his without thinking twice. At first, Sasuke didn't move. He just stood there while Sakura pushed into the kiss, trying to make it deeper. Suddenly, he felt her bite his lower lip, asking for entrance. Parting his lips at the sharp pain, he felt her tongue slide into his mouth. Whatever she was doing, Sasuke thought that maybe it would be best if he got involved also. He closed his eyes and rested his arms on the sides of Sakura.

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his tongue slide into her mouth aswell. She didn't think he would understand the plan that well. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smirked a bit as he pulled her closer to her. Quickly, they parted for air and then went back at it, keeping the same speed and determination. Sakura felt his hands lower slowly towards her jeans until he rested them on her rear. Their tongues battled eachother vigorously, both forgetting where they were or what they were doing. Sakura moaned as Sasuke bit her lip, as if trying to tease her and then traced his fingers up underneath her jacket and tube top. His cool hands made her shiver as they touched her skin but she seemed to enjoy it.

The NTP members' footsteps got louder and louder. Sakura realized where she was and what she was doing and quickly put her mind back to MATP mode. She could feel their presence. Were they done for?

"Where are they guys? Let's check in here!" One guy yelled as he walked into the alley way that Sakura and Sasuke were in.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled it back while moaning louder, trying to make it seem like she was intensifying the kiss. Sasuke, who was a bit surprised at her sudden actions, continued kissing her, as if he was enjoying their little predicament.

"Yo man! What are you doing. Leave this couple alone. They wouldn't be here anyways, I can't see them, and this alley is too small. Let's check over there!"

Sakura heard them start running again and waited till she could no longer hear their footsteps. Slowly, she pulled off her partner and smiled at him awkwardly. His face looked a mixture of happiness and confusion.

"Sorry, it was all I could think of. I hope you don't mind." she said as she fixed his hair, which was ruffled.

"Yeah..gud...plan." Sasuke mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Sakura suddenly blushed and walked out of the alleyway. Sasuke followed, smiling to himself.

"Let's go home." Sakura smiled as she looked around at the road. She couldn't find anyone and felt triumphant about her idea. She was also quite happy with how well Sasuke had done. If that had been real, she definatly wouldn't have stopped for anything.

Sasuke brushed his hair back with his fingers and glanced at Sakura who was smiling happily to herself. He smirked and suddenly felt the pressure of their kiss in his mind. His eyes moved up and down her body as he retracked everything that had happened. Whatever that was, he liked it...alot.

**--------------------------**

**K well what did you think? Wasn't it FLUFFY! Weee...Haha Thanks to my BETA :) (I luv you btw.) she told me that i should make this chapter about them having a day off. And she gave me the wonderful alley idea:) Thankyou! Hah, fun fun to write. Please Review!**

**Luv Anna**

**P.S 13.5 pages.**


	6. Seductive

**Hey guys! It's been FOREVER!!! WOW! Anyways, I finally updated! I hope you like it!!! **

**Please R and R!!! HEHE..**

**Have fun.**

**Luv Anna**

**P.S Happy New Year**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto. Big surprise.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Determination**

**Seductive**

"Wrong!" Neji screamed. Sakura sighed deeply and took her stance. She took brief aim and then shot her target; a cardboard bad guy. She missed. "TRY AGAIN!" he yelled. Sakura grunted in anger and then took aim for the last time. She shot at her target and shot him at his cardboard heart. "FINALLY!" she screamed in happiness.

"That's all for today. Nice work. Remember...aim and fire." Neji nodded his head in approval and then swiftly exited the gun area. Sakura smiled to herself and took off her gun equipment. After packing up, she exited the MATP headquarters and walked out into the dark parking lot. It was about 11:00 pm. As she walked towards the road to catch a taxi, a bright headlight shone into her eyes. Using her hand as a shield for the light, the car drove to a stop beside her. Sasuke got out and smirked at her, signaling her to get in.

"What are you doing here so late?" Sasuke asked once Sakura put on her seatbelt. He started the ignition and reversed out of the lot.

"I had some extra training to do. You?" Sakura smiled at her partner as he looked cautiously out the road.

"Same."

Together, they drove to their apartment building and then walked up to their floor. Sakura gave Sasuke a slight smile as she opened her door and then whispered a cute, yet seductive goodnight. He smirked to himself and then stepped into his apartment.

---------------------

"FREEZE! EVERYBODY DROP DOWN...NOW!" A man wearing a dark blue hood said as he stepped into the Tokyo Bank. His dog, Akamaru, tagged along behind him. He made his way behind the main counter and pointed his gun at the lady sitting there. She gasped in horror as he commanded her to put all the cash in the bag.

"I want ALL the money! Hey..you aren't that bad." he said as he looked the lady up and down. "What's your name, baby?" The woman, petrified, uttered her name out softly. "Maybe i'll hand some money to you...for a price, if you know what i'm say-"

"Kiba, why must you utter nonsense. Let's get this job done." Kiba was cut off by the raspy voice of his partner; Shino.

"Sorry." Kiba sighed heavily and then repointed his gun at the lady. "IN THE BAG NOW!" The lady quickly shoved all the money into the bag and then ducked underneath the table. Kiba let out a gigantic laugh and then walked to his partner who had his hands shoved in his pockets. "I'm done."

Shino swiftly turned his head towards the exit and started to walk out of the bank. Suddenly, a soft chuckle was heard from behind them. Shino took his hands out of his pockets and got into stance. He turned around swiftly enough to notice a shadow jump behind a counter. Kiba crouched to the floor and waited patiently for the enemy to make their move. The shadow moved again, this time faster.

"Shit, he's a fast one." Kiba muttered under his breath. A bead of sweat was seen on Shino's forehead. After a few seconds, he turned around and exited the bank. Kiba did the same. Shino moved behind the building and waited. Suddenly, footsteps were heard. They were slow but they stopped suddenly as soon as they got louder. Shino reached to his side pack and retrieved his small rifle and then waited a few seconds. Quickly, he nodded his head to Kiba and stepped out from behind the building. No one was there. Suddenly, he sensed something approaching and it was approaching fast. He quickly whipped around. Nothing was there. He could feel the presence of someone but was unsure as to where their location was exactly. Unexpectantly, a sharp pain was felt on his back. Shino fell to the ground but quickly got up and got into stance. Standing in front of him was a tall man with shiny black hair. He smiled and then got back into stance. Shino could feel a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. He could sense that this man's power was immense and much greater than him. Fighting would do no good. He would lose anyways. Shino glared at the man and he glared back. After a moment of silence, Shino muttered something to himself and then stood absolutely still. All of a sudden, tons of little black bugs started crawling out of his body. The other man kept his stance as the bugs kept crawling out of Shino. There was an immense amount of them and all seemed to be scattering across the floor. Some were even crawling up the enemy. The man smirked to himself and then dashed forward, grabbing hold of Shino's collar.

"NTP will never win." the man muttered into Shino's face.

Shino smirked, "Now." he whispered.

Suddenly, Kiba came dashing out from behind the building, a huge dog following after him. The dog snarled at the MATP member as Kiba hopped on him. Together, they ran forward as fast as they could. The man grunted in anger and quickly let go of Shino. Shino stood and watched as the man ran after Kiba. Using all his speed, the MATP finally caught up to the man and pounced on him. The dog stopped abruptly as his master fell to the floor in pain. After a quick struggle, the man punched Kiba out and Kiba went silent. Akamaru suddenly became small and hissed at the MATP member. With a small whack, the dog fell beside his partner. The man smiled and looked up. Time for Shino. Shino, however, had long been gone. The man paused, sighed and took out his cell phone.

"Hello? Tsunade? Yeah, it's Lee. I have one of them. The other one? He got away. Yes I have the stolen money. I will return it. Of course. See you there. Thanks." He hung up and stared at the sleeping man and his dog. They were too easy.

-------------------------------------

Sasuke was lying on his bed reading the newspaper when an abrupt knocking came at the door. He quickly walked over to it and opened it. Sakura was standing at the door wearing a short skirt and denim jacket. Sasuke smirked as he looked her up and down. She casually invited herself in and sat on his couch. She gave him a quick wink and then crossed her legs as she leaned back into her seat. Still smirking, he went and sat beside her as she looked at her manicured nails. After he comfortably sat down, she turned to him and looked him in the eye. Sasuke felt her legs push up against his and he felt this sensation rush up through his body. He couldn't tell if she had felt it also, for after she turned she paused a moment and smiled at him.

"Tsunade wants us at headquarters. We have to question some NTP member that Lee had captured. We need to be there as fast as possible. You should probably change." she smiled as Sasuke got up and ran his fingers through his hair. As if on purpose, he took off his muscle shirt revealing his abs right in front of his partner. Sakura smirked as he stretched out his arms. She felt this new connection with Sasuke and she no longer felt nervous around him. She could feel that he felt the same way. Sasuke walked into his bedroom and quickly changed into a black hoodie and jeans. Sakura had already been waiting outside his door, wearing her knee length boots. Sasuke mumbled something to himself and smirked as he walked out the door to lock it.

----------------------------

"Hey there baby, how are you doing?" Kiba smirked to the secretary as one of the MATP members dragged him into an office-like room. "So this is what the MATP headquarters looks like." He paused as he scanned the room. "Not too shabby…"

Behind the door of the office, Sakura and Sasuke stood before Tsunade as they waited for their instructions. "Alright, just so I don't be seen, we're going to stand out here. I can't risk him seeing me, especially if he manages to escape." As she spoke, Sasuke eyed her carefully as if in deep thought. Sakura could feel a tension as she glanced at Sasuke, using her peripheral vision. Whatever his thoughts were, they seemed to bring down the whole mood of the questioning.

"So I want you two to question this man and get as much information as possible. Make sure nothing about me is spoken and also make sure that you don't reveal any important info. I trust you will do an amazing job." Tsunade clasped her hands together as she smiled at the hard working pair. "You two have been doing wonderfully. Remember, we _need_ this information. Good luck." Sakura opened her mouth to say something to her leader but was only let down by Tsunade's hand, flicking them to go inside. They both shuffled into the room, Sakura first and Sasuke second. Kiba was slumped in a chair near the secretary's desk. He seemed to be having an intense conversation with the secretary, but once Sakura saw him put on a mischievous smile, she knew that the only thing he was doing was flirting.

"Shut the hell up." Sasuke bellowed as he sat on a chair in front of Kiba. Kiba almost instantly fell silent. Sakura rolled her eyes and kindly made a head notion to the secretary so that the three of them could be left alone. Once the secretary left, Sakura also sat down. The two of them, were sitting directly in front of Kiba as he shuffled in his seat. Sakura could tell that he was nervous.

"Name?" Sakura demanded as she crossed her legs in her seat.

"Kiba." He mumbled as he stared at Sakura's nicely shaped legs. Sakura could feel him staring but just sat intently. Suddenly, Sasuke spoke.

"Hey. Pay attention. Those legs aren't yours. We're here to question you."

"No shit."

"If you don't answer, there will be consequences…even if I have to do them myself." Sasuke spoke in a low tone. Sakura uncrossed her legs and crossed them again as she sat in her seat. She seemed to be staring directly at Kiba, not losing her focus. "Who sent you to rob the bank?" Sasuke inquired.

"None of your fucking business." Kiba muttered. "You actually think I'm going to tell you?" he chuckled to himself as Sasuke tilted his neck to the side, cracking it.

"Who sent you?" Sasuke inquired again, this time his voice rising.

"WOW! ARE YOU DEAF?" Kiba shouted. He paused once he saw the frustration in Sasuke rise and then he burst out in laughter. Sasuke got up and grabbed the collar of Kiba's shirt. Breathing heavily, he looked deep into his eyes and whispered a threat that was inaudible. Kiba's eyes widened as Sasuke tightened his grip. Suddenly, Sakura stood and grabbed onto Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke. Let me handle this." She glared at Sasuke until he finally agreed and sat down on the chair behind her. Sakura smirked as Kiba sat down on his seat. She started circling his chair as she twirled a lock of her hair on her finger. "So, Kiba…nice name." Kiba, startled, locked eyes with Sakura as she grinned down at him. "You seem like a pretty nice guy…if you know what I'm saying."

"What is she? The slut of the team?" Kiba started to chuckle but was cut short when Sakura bent down and looked him straight in the eye.

"Oh of course not. I only go for the best…and someone like you is what I need." Kiba gulped as Sakura ran her finger across his cheek. Sasuke watched un-amused as Sakura played with him. _What does she think she's doing?_ He thought angrily as she blew Kiba a quick kiss. Sasuke could feel his cheeks reddening with anger. Was this jealousy?

Seductively, she smiled and made her way to Kiba's lap. Kiba gave her some room to sit as he checked out her ass. He bit his lip as she turned facing him, her breasts pushing up against his chest. Sasuke looked away. "I need you help." She whispered their lips inches apart.

"Y-y-yeah?" Kiba stuttered as Sakuras' lips curled into a smile. Forgetting where he was, he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist.

"Can you tell me…where it is?" she smirked a bit before inching a bit closer to his lips. Without answering, Kiba dove into Sakura's lips, only to be pushed away. "Not yet. Tell me first.." she giggled. Sasuke was now standing by the window as he counted the cars that drove by.

"Kiss me…" he angrily yelled, forcing her into him.

Sakura only laughed and pushed her hand against his lips. "Only if you tell." She licked her cherry lips and smirked at him. Kiba yelled in anger. The wait was killing him. He wanted her, and he wanted her fast.

"Off of Tokyo in the South!" he blurted. "It's in the shape of a dome." Sakura smiled at him and, as a reward, pushed her lips against his. Sasuke watched in disgust, as they started to make out. Sakura tried to pull away, but Kiba kept her with him. Suddenly, she felt his ugly hand run up and under her skirt. She struggled to break free but with a grunt, he managed to pull her back in. "Where do you think you're going?" He bellowed angrily. Sakura screamed as Kiba ran his tongue up and down her neck. She tried to push him away, but he seemed to have incredible strength. Suddenly, Sasuke ran over and grabbed Kiba by the hair. Pulling his head back, Sasuke brought up his fist and quickly punched him in the nose. Kiba fell into unconsciousness as Sakura managed to jump off the chair. Landing in a heap on the floor, she sighed and calmed herself. Sasuke stood over Kiba angrily. "Back off…fucker." He whispered. Calling in the security, they took Kiba away and left Sakura alone with her partner. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to the window as Sakura got up and looked around the room.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

Sasuke grunted and continued staring out of the window. Sakura could feel a tension between them. "What's wrong?" she mumbled, as if it wasn"t obvious enough. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He didn't even know why he was mad. There was no reason to be. She was doing her job and she even got the information. He shouldn't have been angry. "What the fuck was that?" he blurted out without realizing what he said. Sakura, startled, stood up and walked over to Sasuke.

"What?" she whispered in fear.

"You know exactly what." He mumbled back. He started it; he might as well continue with it.

"It's not like any of that matters; I got the information remember." She tried to smile, but his piercing glare made it impossible. "Listen..I'm-"

"Save it. It doesn't matter." Sasuke rolled his eyes again and started for the door.

Sakura paused for a second and then quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm. Turning him around, she pushed her body up against his and stared deep into his onyx eyes. Sasuke stared back, unemotional. "Sasuke, I wasn't finished." She smirked before continuing again. "I know you don't want to see me with a random man," she teased. "But I was just doing my job." She fluttered her eyelashes as she brought her lips inches from him. "There was no need to get jealous." Sasuke smirked. "Who said anything about me being jealous?" he cupped her chin with his hand and inched his lips closer to hers. "I never knew Haruno Sakura had a bad side.." he whispered.

"I guess you've just met it." She smirked as she smiled seductively at him. Sasuke backed away a bit and started caressing her face, looking down at her cherry lips. "I like it." He grinned as he pushed back a lock of her hair behind her ear. He brought his lips centimeters apart from hers as she curled her lips into a smile. "And just so you know," she whispered, her lips brushing against his every now and then. "You were way better…" Sasuke began to push his lips against hers, but was let down by her finger pushing up against them. "Patience, is a virtue.." she smirked as she bit the side of her lip and stepped away from him. Sasuke smirked as Sakura led herself out the door, glancing back at Sasuke a few times. Sasuke licked his lips as he watched her leave and then trailed out behind her.

'_That's right Sakura…patience is a virtue.'_

**

* * *

**

**GOSH! Finally finished! I'm so sorry this took so long to write. I have been extremely busy!! Well, I hope you liked it. I promise to update the next one sooner, as soon as I finish my exams. !! Please REVIEW!! Oh yeah…there is a lime coming up so I've changed the rating of this story to M. Hehehe!! **

**Enjoy!  
Luv Anna**

**P.S 8.5 pages ( I know...short )**


	7. Operation SWHS

**Heya guys:D Well exams finished a while ago..but this chapter was so...complicated xD :D Well I won't keep you waiting! Enjoy it! Yay for Reviewers!!!**

**Luv Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Determination**

**Chapter 7**

**Operation SWHS**

_'So what do you intend on doing now?'_

_'That idiot just had to blurt out the whereabouts didn't he?'_

_'What a dumbass.'_

_'So what is next sir?'_

_'We let them come ofcourse.'_

_'What?! Are you sure?'_

_'Are you questioning me?'_

_'Never.'_

_'Good.'_

--

---

--

---

--

---

--

---

A light knock came at Sakura's door. Still half asleep, she rolled around in her bed and faced her clock. 4:00 am. Tiredly, she made her way to the door and slowly opened it. Before she could tell who it was, the person allowed himself into the room and started mumbling something to himself.

"Get ready." he ordered, walking into Sakura's room.

Sakura rolled her eyes and switched on her bedroom light. Sasuke was quickly shoving all her clothes into a bag.

"What are you doing?" Sakura yawned tiredly.

"We're leaving. Time to go to the NTP area. I've already told Tsunade and.."

Sasuke kept talking as Sakura let herself out of the room and slowly walked into the bathroom. Unaware that she was gone, he continued talking.

"What else do you need? Sakura?"

-----------

"4:00 am in the morning. Couldn't we leave later?" Sakura yawned again as Sasuke carried her bag to his Mazda. The weather was finally warming up and she was wearing a light pink spring jacket and a mini skirt. Sakura smiled slightly when she saw Ino's head sticking out between the front seat and the passenger seat.

"Morning!" Naruto happily squealed as Sakura shoved herself into Sasuke's car.

She grumbled something inaudible and then turned the heater up. Guess it wasn't that warm afterall. Sasuke got into the car and turned on the ignition. Sakura angrily shut her eyes and mumbled something to herself. "What is it?" Sasuke mumbled. "4:00 am." Sakura continued to grumble as the other three sighed and exited out of the parking lott.

Feeling hot, Sasuke turned down the heater and put on the radio. "I love this song!" Naruto smiled. After a few minutes, Sakura angrily opened her eyes and turned off the radio. She glared at Sasuke and then turned the heater back up. Frustrated, Sasuke turned the radio back on and the heater off. Sakura huffed out angrily and turned off the radio and the heater on. Ino and Naruto sat in the back watching intently. Sasuke glared at Sakura as she smirked triumphantly. He quickly turned on the radio, turned off the heater and blast the radio on full volume. Sakura angrily screamed and glared at Sasuke. "Turn it off!" she yelled. As if he didn't hear, he ignored her completly. She shut off the radio and then got close to his ear. "TURN IT OFF!" she screamed. Sasuke flinched and angrily glared at Sakura, then he swerved the car into the opposite lane. Sakura screamed as Ino and Naruto sat comfortably in the back. "What the HELL are you trying to do?" she screamed at him as she hastily put on her seatbelt. "Are you trying to kill us Sasuke?!" she screamed. "No. I'm trying to kill you." Sasuke angrily mumbled back. Ino and Naruto burst into laughter as Sakura sighed heavily and reshut her eyes. "I hate you." she mumbled angrily.

"Both of you just shut up. You guys are such children." Ino smirked as Naruto casually looked out the window. Sasuke glanced over at Sakura and gave her a scornful look before turning his head back to the road.

-----------

The NTP area was not as bad as Sakura expected it to be. Knowing that these people were criminals, she expected the NTP area to look disastrous. However, as they drove in, it looked the same as every other area in Japan. Though it was only 5:00 am, the area looked lively with many shops and buildings. Naruto was napping in the back seat, while Ino looked out the window at her new surroundings.

"So this is it.." Ino mumbled to herself as Sasuke neared a stop sign. Sakura turned her gaze towards Sasuke. He was looking intently at the road infront of him, not giving any care to his surroundings. It was as if he'd been here before. Sasuke could feel Sakura eyeing him and he quickly glanced over to her. She turned away.

"The NTP area should be just around here. Off of Tokyo is what that dumbass said." Sasuke eyed the terriotory until a dome came into view as he drove South.

"That must be it." Sakura mumbled as the car came to a stop beside it. "Get up you dumb shit." Ino teased as she gave Naruto a half hearted push. His eyes suddenly shot open as he scanned his familiar surroundings. Yawning tiredly, he stretched out his arms as Sasuke stepped out of the car. "The Space Museum." Sasuke mumbled as he read the sign belonging to the dome. "Hmm, it's for sale." Sakura noticed. "Good location." she finished. The four of them scanned the territory but noticed no one. "Maybe they're all at home." Sakura suggested. Sasuke gave her a questioning look and then shoved his hands in his pockets. Slowly, he went over to the trunk of the Mazda and opened up revealing gear and luggage. He pulled out two black duffel bags and closed the trunk. "Sakura, you take one bag. Ino and Naruto, you take the other one. I want you two to inspect outside the dome. Sakura and I will try and get in. We'll meet up later tonight and share what information we've gotten." He nodded at Sakura as she clutched the bag in her hand.

"Alright. That sounds good to me. Naruto and I will inspect the grounds of this place later. It must be full of cameras and I don't want to be too suspicious so we'll come back later this afternoon. I think it may be best if you guys do that also." Ino shifted her eyes towards the dome and then back at Sasuke. "Theres a camera inspecting us right now. Let's pretend we were asking for a lift. Naruto and I will go back up North and look for a bus stop. We'll do some sightseeing or something and come back later." Ino finished. Sakura immediatly understood and smiled at her two friends. Making a huge gesture she waved goodbye to her friends as if she were to never see them again. Naruto did the same. Sasuke got back into the car as Ino and Naruto went the opposite way. "So what do you want to do till this afternoon?" Sakura smiled as she got into the car and put on her seatbelt. "Let's go get some breakfast." Sasuke spoke. "I thought you didn't like food from restaurants." Sakura smirked. Sasuke grunted and then turned to his partner. "Does it look like I have a kitchen? I don't really have a choice." He rolled his eyes and started the car. Sakura sighed and shut her eyes as she listened to a slow song on the radio.

-------------

"One sunny side up egg and some orange juice." Sasuke grumbled to a waitress who was wearing a light blue apron. Sakura was casually looking outside the window as the sun peaked out from behind a large building. The waitress seemed to be eyeing Sasuke with a certain interest. Sasuke payed no attention to her, he seemed to be focused on how the sun highlighted Sakura's face. _She has a nice profile. _He thought. "Are you going to go and get my order?" Sasuke sneered at the waitress. She snapped out of her trance and made a quick exit to the counter. Sasuke sneered something inaudible. Sakura turned to him dumbfounded. She seemed too connected with the sun that she payed no attention to anything after she made her order. "So what did you get?" she asked her partner. "Eggs." he mumbled. Sakura laughed lightly and stared deep into his onyx eyes. Sasuke met her gaze and after a few seconds he could feel himself reddening. "What are you doing?" he smirked, looking away from her gaze. Sakura chuckled and shook her head. Sasuke gave her a face of disgust and switched his gaze to the counter behind him. The waitress was staring at him. She seemed to have a small smirk on her face. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and she dashed into the cantine.

A few minutes later, their breakfast finally arrived. The same waitress placed the plates on the table and then just stood there as if waiting for something. She was longingly staring at Sasuke and he became more irritated every second. Sakura finally noticed this irritation and looked up at the waitress. She was smiling to herself now. Sakura giggled quietly and then made a questionable look towards Sasuke. He rolled his eyes and looked away; out towards the window. "Excuse me.." Sakura spoke up. The waitress turned around and rolled her eyes at Sakura. "Who the hell do you think you are? Why are you staring at _my_ fiancee?" The waitress suddenly flushed a deep red and apoligized to Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes and gave a quick smile to Sasuke. He was still facing the window, but she could see him smirking. After the waitress quickly made her exit, Sasuke turned to his "beloved". "Fiancee? Why so far? I was thinking more..." he paused. "Boyfriend." Sasuke smirked as he said this. Sakura flushed red but quickly regained control. She smirked at him and then grabbed his hand playfully. "Well, I wanted to go farther.._baby._" Sasuke was slowly chewing his egg as Sakura kept her grasp on his hand. She smiled cutely at him and then let go. Before she could grab her fork, Sasuke grabbed her hand again and entwined his fingers through hers. Sakura shifted her eyes from their hands to his face, only to find him looking at his food and cutting up the egg with his free hand. She smiled to herself and grabbed the fork with her free hand also. _Cute..very cute.._

--------------

Sasuke and Sakura had spent most of the day sightseeing. They rented 2 hotel rooms at 3:30 and were now off to check out the "Space Museum". "So what happens when we get there?" Sakura asked Sasuke as they neared the Museam. Sasuke went behind the museum and then turned off the ignition. Sakura was staring at him waiting for an answer. "Alright, you have to change don't you?" Sasuke eyed her. She nodded her head. "Okay, you change in here, i'll wait for you outside." he started to get out of the car. "Wait! You haven't told me the..," Sasuke rolled his eyes and shut the car door. "..plan." she mumbled. She slipped into the backseat and slipped off her shirt.

Sasuke was checking out the area. Today they were just going to look around. No fighting and no hassle. He quickly spotted a small air vent at the side of the dome and shoved his hands into his pockets. He heard the car door open and shut. He turned around to face a stunning Sakura. Her hair was messily on her sides, and she was wearing tight black shorts and a tanktop. Sasuke wondered how she stood outside without having any feature of _cold_ written on her face. She walked up to him as she shoved her gun into her boot. "Now, i'm comfortable." she whispered to Sasuke as she passed by him. He walked over to the trunk and took out his own gun. "We go in through there." He pointed to the air vent. Sakura smirked at him and then went over to the trunk. She pulled out a screwdriver and then told Sasuke she was ready. He pulled out his gun and nodded his head for her to walk over to the vent. Sakura unscrewed the four screws and then stepped back from the vent. She got into stance, and then kicked the door open. Sasuke quickly glanced to each side to make sure no one heard the loud noise. "Clear." he stated. Sakura got down on her knees and looked into the vent. "Clear." she stated also.

Sasuke waited for her to get in before he crawled in himself. The vent was a little bigger than their body size so they got in comfortably. Sakura lead the way as she followed the path the vent was taking them. "Now which way?" she whispered to Sasuke as they reached an intersection. "The right." he whispered before she started moving again.

A few minutes later, a small squeal was heard from Sakura. Sasuke stopped abruptly as Sakura sunk a bit lower to the floor of the vent. "What's wrong?" he whispered. "I think I cut myself! There was a nail on the floor..I didn't see." she reached her hand to the side of her calf. "It hurts. How bad does it look?" Sakura asked Sasuke. The vent was too small for her to see herself. Sasuke looked at her calf to find a long scar that was bleeding rapidly. "It's fine.." he mumbled absent-mindedly. Sakura moaned out in pain and again tried massaging her calf with her hand. Sasuke looked at her scar and then took a quick pause before leaning in close to it. "Sas-" Sakura was cut off by the feeling of Sasuke's hand brushing the blood off her scar lightly. "Thankyou.." she finished when he was done. Sasuke smirked and kissed the scar lightly. Sakura was speechless. Sasuke licked his lips. "I guess it doesn't hurt now?" he smirked. Sakura smiled to herself and continued walking. "Remind me to kill you for that." she whispered. Sasuke told her to shut up and they continued crawling through the vent.

After a few more minutes, someone was becoming audible through the vent. "What now?" the voice said. "They're coming and you never know what will happen."

"It's Kibas' fault!" Another voice spoke.

"Shut up."

"Sorry sir."

"Well? What else do you have to tell me?"

"I think he's the one!" Sakura whispered. Sasuke nodded his head even though she couldn't see him and pushed his ear to the floor of the vent to get more information.

"Sir...we need to do something. The MATP must be planning something and we still don't know the leader."

"...i'm aware."

"Keep going Sakura. There should be a hole in the vent where we can see through. Then we'll know who it is." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura nodded her head and continued walking. Just as Sasuke had presumed, there was a hole in the vent covered by a metal net. Sakura took in a deep breath and slowly peered over to take a look. Sadly, no one was there. It seemed as though both people had left the room just before Sakura could see who they were.

"So?" Sasuke whispered.

"They left." she whispered back. "But the door is closed."

"Does it have a lock?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm.." she squinted her eyes to the door. "Yes."

"Okay, let's get out fast." Sasuke ordered. "Move forward..ill punch the net out. It shouldn't be that hard."

Sakura obeyed and moved infront of the hole. Sasuke crunched his hand into a fist and then smashed the net. It didn't move. He sighed and started scanning each bar creating the net. Then he noticed that one of the bar had a small crack in it. He smirked and crunched his hand back into a fist. Smashing directly on the bar with the crack, the gate broke through. "Hurry." Sasuke ordered as he jumped down the vent onto the floor; he landed on his hands and knees. Sakura started moving backwards, until her legs flailed through the empty space. She took in a deep breath, shut her eyes and jumped off the vent. She landed in something soft yet strong. Opening her eyes, she wasn't surprised to see Sasuke staring down at her with that seductive smirk he always made. She blushed before he placed her on the floor gently.

He then got up and locked the door. "Okay, we're safe now..but only for a little while." Sakura nodded as she threw a kunai on the camera that was located at the top right hand corner of one of the walls. "It's only a matter of time before they notice their main camera isn't working." Sakura mumbled as she scanned the room. The room was a big hall which contained a single desk at the back and a large red chair. The lights were dimmed and there was a chandelier hanging on the ceiling. "This must be _his _room." she concluded.

Sasuke didn't even bother looking around. He was already at the desk, searching through the drawers. "Hurry! We have no time."

Sakura rushed over and opened up the drawer as well. The drawers were mainly filled with document papers and letters. Sakura scanned through them but they seemed of no use until she came across a letter with a messy hand written title.

_**Operation SWHS**_

_Member SWHS to be kidnapped on Febuary 16 2007. Plans not to be mentioned to anyone. Agent Nara, Hyuuga and Hatake on the case. _

_Overtake._

_Plan UCA in effect. Operation to take full effect after kidnapping. _

_Kill. No stopping._

"What the hell is this Sasuke?" Sakura asked him eyes wide. He stole the paper away from her hands and scanned through it.

"Member SWHS...who's that?" He looked at Sakura for an answer.

"How would I-" She was cut off by the footsteps of someone approaching the door.

"Do you understand Hatake?" A voice said outside the door.

"Yes." Kakashi answered.

"Let me show you the papers." The voice reached for the doorknob and twisted. Locked. Sakura smiled in relief. "Where are my keys?" He asked Kakashi.

"Shit!" Sasuke whispered loudly.

"We have intruders. Kakashi! Call security! I'll hold them off as long as possible."

Sasuke ran over to the vent and jumped for it. He pulled himself up and then called for Sakura. She jumped up and Sasuke grabbed her arms. After they were up in the vent, Sakura suddenly remembered that she left the document on the desk. "The document!" she gasped. She jumped off the vent and ran towards the desk and grabbed the document. The lock turned on the doorknob. "Hurry!" Sasuke ordered. Sakura ran back to the vent and jumped up again. Sasuke caught her arms and started to pull her up. The door opened wide and fast. Before she could see who it was, she reached the inside of the vent. Quickly, they started crawling out.

"They went in the vent!" The unknown voice bellowed. "Tell security to get out there! Fast!"

"Faster!" Sakura pleaded to Sasuke. He picked up his pace and they soon reached the exit. Sasuke stopped abruptly. _What if they're outside? _He wondered. He decided to take the risk. He shoved himself out of the vent and dashed to the car. Sakura did the same. A series of gunshots were heard as they ran but training had taught them that if they ran in a zigzag motion, it would be harder to get shot. Finally, they reached the car and dived in. Sakura fumbled with the seat belt as Sasuke started the ignition and speeded away.

"Keep going!" she said out of breath. "They may be following."

---------------------

It was about 7:30 and the Mazda was cruising through the highway. After the escape, they sped away for about a half an hour. After realizing that no one was following, they slowed down and began to head for their hotel.

"Why didn't they follow?" Sakura asked Sasuke. He shrugged and turned up the music. Sakura took out the document that was stuffed in her pocket and started reading it again. "Operation to take full effect after the kidnapping. I wonder what that means." she mumbled. "Well atleast we did a good job today." she smiled at her partner and then suddenly gasped in pain. Gripping her calf she shut her eyes and tried to force the pain away. Sasuke noticed and quickly glanced over at her. "Come..let me take you somewhere so I can take a look at that."

-------------------

"Get in the backseat and stretch out your leg." Sasuke ordered as he came to a stop. Sakura got out and sat in the back. He went around and sat beside her. "Put your leg on me, it doesn't matter."

Sakura, embarrassed, stretched out her leg on top of his legs. He turned her calf to the side and looked at the cut. It was now swelling and the cut had stretched. Sakura had her eyes shut as Sasuke inspected the wound. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long white cloth. He tightly wrapped up the wound and then looked over at Sakura. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her leg. The pain was easing up. She smiled slightly, got up and sat beside her partner. She looked out of the window to her surroundings. Sasuke had taken her to one of those parking lots that was located on the top of a building. The view was spectacular. The city lights shone and it looked as if it was a night sky full of stars.

"How'd you find this place?" Sakura asked Sasuke smiling to herself.

"I used to live here..this is one of the best spots in town." he mumbled.

"You lived here?" she gasped and turned to him. He shrugged. She smiled again and then continued to look out at the city. "It's so..beautiful."

"Mmhmm.."

"I'm supposed to kill you for kissing my leg this afternoon." she smirked.

"Oh yeah.." Sasuke smirked and leaned over to her. "What if I do this?" He pushed his lips against her cheek. She blushed and then rolled her eyes as he pulled away from her. She turned around and punched him on the arm playfully. "That's it?" he mocked. "What about this?" Sasuke leaned in and kissed her jawline. She turned around and their eyes locked. She stared deep into his onyx eyes as he stared back. "I'm going to kill you.." she whispered. He leaned in a bit closer to her. "Are you really?" Sakura paused for a moment and then closed her eyes. "No.." she whispered before the feeling of Sasuke's soft lips touched her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him some space as he moved up towards her jawline and near her ear. Sakura brought him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him towards herself. Their lips met as he trailed his soft kisses passed her cheek. Her tongue quickly swept into his mouth and he suddenly began to increase the speed of their kiss. Sakura flinched when his hands touched her bare back as he reached into her tanktop. She was too lost into his kisses to even realize what was happening. He unhooked her bra and pushed her down into the car seat. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her tanktop which revealed her toned stomach. Sasuke parted from her and stared down at delicate face. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was heavy. Sasuke smirked as she slowly opened her eyes. His onyx orbs smiled at her. She smiled lightly before closing her eyes again, waiting for him.

He leaned in slowly and grabbed a piece of her neck between his teeth. She moaned as he started to suck on the skin and as a result she grabbed his hair and tangled her fingers through. She pulled him in closer to her as he loosened his pants. Sakura suddenly pushed Sasuke back into the opposite side of the car and straddled him, unbuttoning his shirt buttons slowly. They continued kissing as she did this and Sasuke grabbed her thigh and ran his hand up the shorts. The tightness of her shorts seemed to agitate him so Sakura pulled them down a bit for him to proceed to what he was doing. Sasuke rested his hand on her thigh and smirked to himself. Sakura waited for his hand to move up farther but his hand wouldn't move. In response, she pushed her chest harder up against his. He travelled to her neck and began to suck in various places. "Sasuke.." Sakura moaned as he pushed _her _against the back of the car door.

"Be patient.." he whispered seductively as Sakura pulled off his shirt. She placed her hands on his pectorals as his hand inched a bit more up her thigh. She moaned again, hoping he would stop teasing her but his hand remained on her thigh. He moved his lips down her chest to her stomach and up again. Sakura began kissing his neck and sucking it. Sasuke pushed her against the car door and kissed her neck slowly. "Sasuke-kun.." Sakura groaned. His hand inched up to her underwear as he softly tugged on it, making Sakura anxious.

Suddenly, thoughts of the mission and MATP ran into her head. Was this right? Was she supposed to do this with him? Were they close enough? What if it doesn't mean anything to him? Her eyes snapped open and she pushed him away from her. Sasuke looked at her in shock and waited for her to speak. "I..I can't." she stuttered.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"No..this isn't right. Sasuke I barely know you. What if this is just a one time thing? I don't want that." she mumbled.

"It won't be..come on Sakura." Sasuke grinned and pushed his lips against hers. She grimaced and then pulled away. "No..please..Sasuke..If you really care about me..you would understand. I'm sorry." She sighed and rehooked her bra. Sasuke was speechless. He sat back into the car seat and sighed heavily as Sakura exited the car and walked over to the balcony of the building.

_I feel so stupid. _she mumbled. _He must hate me now.._

Sasuke picked up his shirt from the floor of the car and put it on.

Sakura shivered as she looked out at the view. She didn't want to go back into the car and cause awkwardness so she decided the cold was better than nothing. She felt the car door open and shut. _Shit, now what? _she thought.

She felt someone hover up behind her and then felt Sasuke's strong arms wrap around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and watched the view with her. "I care.." he whispered. "I really care. I'm sorry." Sakura rested her head on his chest as she listened to his steady heartbeat. "I'm sorry too.." she whispered. She looked up at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He gladly accepted and held it longer than usual. After they parted, she smiled up at him as he carressed her face. Together, they stood there in silence...watching the view with only eachother in their minds and both listened to how their hearts were beating as one.

_Thankyou..._

**

* * *

**

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Wierd...? Haha. Well tell me what you think in a review cause i would love one..or..two.. lol. Next chapter will take some time...not too long though! Promise! Have a great day! **

**Luv Anna**

**P.S- 13.5 pages. **


End file.
